Don't
by Sievert Dinar
Summary: Usagi must choose between being a killer or being a messiah. Not easy to do when you're a mixed up psychopath who would rather kill than allow others to guide you to enlightenment.
1. Don't part 1

DON'T (Part 1) by Sievert Dinar  
  
Alternate Universe Fic  
  
Don't have the energy to spellcheck. Don't have a spellchecker on  
the comp right now. If there are problems, drive a spike through  
your head and pretend that they don't exist.  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon. Not mine. Duh.  
  
  
  
"Fuck you, I'm tired." Usagi hung her head as Mamoru gripped  
her shoulder, roughly.  
  
"Now is not the time to worry about those kind of things."   
He stared nervously around the club, trying to rouse the girl from  
(practically) under the table. It was not the first time she'd   
been like this, recently.  
  
"Let me go, then. Shoot the fucker yourself. I can't do it  
anymore." She whined as she put her hands up to her head, trying   
to block out the drone of the music that filled the main room.   
Mamoru became tired of her attitude and gripped her by the collar,  
lifting her up to face him.  
  
"I said now is not the time to worry about..." Before he   
realised it, he was feeling the business end of her .357 pressing  
against the bridge of his nose. She roughly shrugged off his grip  
and stared at him, red-eyed and contemptuous.  
  
"I'll fuckin' kill him, alright? Do you want me to cap you  
first, or something?" She shook uncontrollably, then removed the  
.357 from him and placed it against her temple. "It'll take just  
one shot, you know that? Just one. And then your best is gone.   
What would you do then? Shoot the fuckers yourself?"  
  
"You're being stupid." Mamoru replied calmly. This seemed  
to take the fire out of another self-obsessed rant, and she hid the  
.357 in her jacket once more.  
  
"Stupid. Yeah, I was fucking stupid to have ever listened to  
you in the first place." She huffed and lowered her head to the  
table, gently banging her forehead against its surface. "Wouldn't  
be in this much trouble if I did. Not ever."  
  
"You're not in any trouble you haven't wanted to be in, or  
thought was a good idea at the time." Mamoru paused and pointed  
across the shadows of the club. "Over there, by the waitress   
stand. The one with the long black hair." Usagi raised her head  
and squinted her eyes, trying to focus on the person he was   
pointing out. "She's the one. The one who caused D'Agostin and  
Weikle to be exposed last week. Didn't mean to, apparently. She's  
some kind of cult-obsessed weirdo, trying to collect lost souls in  
the clubs..."  
  
"Boo hoo." Usagi sneered.  
  
"Yes, well..." Mamoru cleared his throat. "Putting that   
aside, she accidentally caused them both some grief with the filth.  
So you have to do her." He turned back to Usagi, who was starting  
to look wasted again. "Keep your mind on this. You have to kill   
her. You're the best at this. You like it, remember?"  
  
"I like it..." Usagi swayed where she was sitting, then  
regained herself. "Once. Once, maybe. Now it's just..." She   
shook her head and stood, staring almost blankly at her victim to  
be. "Make sure you get me out of here, once it's done. I don't   
want to have to make my own way out all by myself. Again."  
  
"On that, you have my word." Mamoru almost cringed at saying  
it, but he knew well that she'd do exactly as she said. It would  
only be the fifth or sixth time in this town. The media had a   
field day with the 26 dead the last time.  
  
He watched her as she work her way around the table and   
through the relatively thin crowd of the nightclub, sidling around  
the edge of the main room, trying not to look as if she were making  
a b-line straight for her target. When she was halfway there, he  
stood and nodded to one of his friends, working at the bar. The   
friend nodded back and stepped away.  
  
  
  
Usagi watched the girl. She was sitting at a table, alone  
for most of the time. Occasionally a guy would step up to her and  
lean over the table. Usagi knew what they wanted, and the girl   
wasn't giving it to them. The fact that that was all they wanted  
from her didn't seem to depress her, though... She still eyed the  
club patrons with a kind of mute interest. Looking for converts to  
the cause.  
  
Usagi hated religious types. REALLY hated them. Talk about  
spirituality and greater meanings in life made her want to puke.   
On occasions, when being accosted by religious sorts on the street   
(or wherever) she'd responded by blowing out their brains. Then   
she shot a few bystanders around her, just for good measure (it   
helped relieve her seething anger).  
  
She hated the idea that they just saw her as convert meat,   
there for the frying. Indeed, she went so far as to thinking that,   
if human beings DID possess such a spurious concept as a soul, a   
spirit, then the bloody things should be ripped out of people and  
put to some good use, such as a source of electrical power, or fuel  
and the like. Anything that was supposed to contain so much power  
just HAD to be a natural resource worth exploiting.  
  
She shook her head, trying to ground herself again. Morphine  
was making her feel distracted again. She didn't like it when she  
allowed herself to go off on one of her misanthropic little fantasy  
trips. She reached into her jacket and felt the .357, just for  
reassurance.  
  
Then she felt a shiver as one of the boys standing nearby,   
ironically one of those her target had rejected, turned and smiled   
at her across a ten foot gap of people, then started towards her.   
She quickly turned away and moved, trying to give him the message   
that he was not wanted. Occasional glances showed that this was   
not working: he was following her.  
  
Fuck them! Why did someone ALWAYS have to get in the way?   
She quickly stepped up onto the railed-off platform, where the   
tables on that side of the club were situated, and pushed her way  
through groups of people trying to chat through the drone of the   
background music. Fortunately, her target was looking away as she  
approached, and she allowed herself to slip the .357 couple of   
inches from her jacket.  
  
She was practically on the girl when she felt the hand land  
upon her shoulder. "Hey girl, she ain't interested in anybody..."  
Before she even had time to register the male voice, she spun,   
emptying two rounds into the chest of the boy who had been   
following her. The report drove the maintained atmosphere of the   
club into chaos. There were screams and cries as people dropped to  
the floor, automatically, as if they expected this kind of thing to  
happen within a dance club. An older man, sitting near where the  
boy had fallen, stood as if to try and tackle her. She emptied  
another round into him. Sweat ran down her forehead as the music  
stopped and people ran for the exits, and she spun quickly, holding  
the .357 straight as she turned to the girl, now frozen with shock  
and fear.  
  
"Wh..." She started, before Usagi pressed the muzzle into   
the bridge of her nose. Usagi shivered as she squeezed the   
trigger, gently...  
  
  
  
And then the world spun. Usagi could see herself and the   
girl, within a park or garden, it didn't matter, happily talking to  
each other. Then she saw the girl giving her CPR, tears at the   
corners of her eyes, as if she really cared for Usagi. And then,   
more to Usagi's surprise and contempt, she saw herself trying to do  
the same thing to the girl, different time, different place.  
  
The she saw the girl with a group of other people she didn't  
recognise, somewhere dark and, yet, warm and inviting, like a   
subterranean sanctuary. Usagi was talking to them as if she had   
known them all her life. And then there was Mamoru, smiling at   
her, holding her with a sickening, cloying lovingness that made her  
skin crawl. How could she allow him to do something like that? He  
was just her regular contact... Little more. Trash of the worst  
kind. She hated people like him, but saw them as necessary to get  
on in the world... for the time being.  
  
And then she was giving birth to Mamoru's child. And she was  
surrounded by the girl and her friends. And then she staggered   
back against the nearest table, dropping her gun arm and trying to  
regain her senses. Her target was still frozen on the spot, trying  
to speak. At least, her mouth was moving. But it was from more  
than the mere shock of Usagi's presence, and what she had just done  
within feet of her. The girl had seen the same visions that Usagi  
had, and with a kind of sickening realisation, Usagi knew   
everything about her. Her name was Hino Rei, once a miko in   
training at a Shinto shrine, now a member of...  
  
Usagi pulled herself together and lifted the .357 back in   
Rei's direction. Now Rei was not so quiet. "You..."  
  
"Me." Usagi swallowed, hoping it sounded mocking. She   
squeezed the trigger again, and once more staggered back as the  
visions entered her mind, like some bad trip. Rei stood and sidled  
around the table, reaching out her hands.  
  
"I know you. I know who you are." Rei's hands were   
shivering, but it wasn't from fear. Usagi could FEEL what Rei was  
feeling... Hope. Relief. Wonder. And Usagi hated it.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing to me, bitch?" Usagi held the   
.357 up once more, keeping Rei at bay.  
  
"Doing?" Rei seemed confused, too fascinated with Usagi to  
concern herself with the gun. "I'm not doing anything to you.   
It's what you are doing to yourself, and to me, that you should  
concern yourself with."  
  
"LYING FUCKING BITCH!" Usagi jabbed the .357 forward, almost  
knocking Rei back with the force of the muzzle as she tried to blow  
out her brains. But each time she tried to squeeze the trigger,   
her consciousness seemed on the edge, and going over. "Fucking   
fundy bitch, you've done something to me. I'll fucking kill you.  
You hear me? I'll fucking kill you!" Usagi gripped her gun arm  
wrist with her other hand, trying to control herself, before Rei  
calmly took hold of the gun, putting a finger behind the trigger,  
making it impossible for Usagi to fire even if she could force   
herself through the barrier that seemed to be holding her back.  
  
Usagi's eyes opened wide with fear as Rei placed a gentle   
hand over hers. "There is no need for this. The violence, the  
killing... You're killing yourself, along with the others."  
  
"Shutup." Usagi clenched her teeth, wanting to lash out  
and silence Rei, but found she couldn't.  
  
"You cannot hide from the pain inside you. You want this  
to stop. You want to reset your life to a point where none of this  
ever happened, or ever could happen. You cannot. But you can make  
it stop, right here, right now." Rei's voice was like a tonic,   
lulling Usagi's hate and hypnotising her. Usagi seemed to relax.  
It was destined not to last.  
  
"DON'T MOVE!!! DROP THE GUN, OR WE'LL FIRE!!!" Two of the  
club's bouncers were standing on the now-empty dance floor,   
pointing their own sidearms in Usagi's direction. Instinct now  
overtook Usagi once more, and she whipped the .357 out of Rei's   
hands and killed them both, headshots. It had been so fast that  
Rei hadn't realised what was happening before Usagi knocked her  
aside, leaping the railing and running across the dance floor to  
where she could see Mamoru beckoning to her at one of the exits.  
  
"What the hell happened?" He gripped her shoulder as she   
barged her way through. She gave him a contemptuous glance and   
muttered something about making the job easier next time before   
they both disappeared from the club's main room.  
  
Rei watched them go, sitting on the floor of the platform,  
holding the side of her face that Usagi had struck. The blow had  
not been hard, more how she could describe as 'necessary', at least  
necessary in Usagi's eyes. A smile crossed Rei's face and, totally  
ignoring the situation at hand (there were now cops entering the   
club running to those patrons who were still cowering on the floor)  
she pulled her cellphone from her handbag, also sitting on the   
floor where she had knocked it.  
  
She had some news to tell...  
  
  
  
Sievert Anathea Dienar sievertd@start.com.au 


	2. Don't part 2

DON'T (Part 2) by Sievert Dinar  
  
Alternate Universe Fic  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon. Not mine. Duh.  
  
  
  
"What the fuck went down in there just now? Mamoru didn't  
really want to be angry, as he guided Usagi away from the scene at  
the club. It had been a couple of minutes, now, and she hadn't  
said anything. That was NOT like her: very rarely was Usagi short  
of a few words, at least in his experience, and for everything to  
have gone so wrong... It just wasn't right.  
  
Usagi seemed to shrink from his grip. "Shutup. I'm fucking  
tired... Don't wanna talk about it now."  
  
  
  
  
'I have his baby.... yeah fucking right!' Usagi's mind was  
doing acrobatic mental leaps simply to get around the visions she  
had witnessed. 'Me, ever be a friend of that worthless fundy   
bitch? Fuck her! God, I wanna empty her fucking skull, if there   
is anything in there to empty.'  
  
She felt that misanthropic bile rising in her throat. Why  
the hell was Mamoru being so rough with her? If he held her any  
more tightly, she'd have to kill him. Wanted to kill him. Hated  
everything and everyone so much. Kill everything...  
  
  
  
  
"You're always tired. Mental laziness, I call it." Mamoru  
stared across the street as they brushed people by on the sidewalk,  
hoping like hell nobody would pay them any attention. He'd REALLY   
hate to give Usagi another excuse to start blazing away. Again.   
There were times when she seemed to openly welcome the opportunity  
just to end lives for her personal entertainment.  
  
The front of the club was in the process of being closed off,  
and those patrons who had hung around to see what would happen   
after abandoning the main room were being singled out by the cops.  
It was amazing how quickly they had taken control of the scene.   
Well, they did that occasionally. Other times, Usagi was still   
there, and they weren't so lucky.  
  
  
  
  
Usagi watched as people glided past her, some more interested  
in what was going down at the dance club than with watching out   
for her. She allowed her hand to slip inside of her jacket,   
feeling the .357, almost with a reassuring lovingness. She could   
do them all so easily. She hated every single one of them. People  
in this world... Not worth the resources in this world to keep   
them alive. Should just start blowing them all away...  
  
She took a long, deep breath, trying to keep those thoughts  
far from her mind. Concentrate on what had happened in the club.  
That was more important, wasn't it? It had better be. She hated  
wasting precious mental resources on things that weren't worth   
thinking about. She only had so long to live, of that she was   
sure. No point wasting what little time she had left.  
  
That bitch had to have shot something in her. Or maybe she   
was wearing something... a kind of perfume, that played on her   
mind. Made her hallucinate. God, she wanted her dead. Nobody  
did things like that to her and lived.  
  
  
  
  
"Bitch... Did something to me." Usagi murmured as they   
approached his car. He ignored her as he pulled out his keys,   
pressing the automatic lock button. Within seconds he'd opened the   
passenger door and bundled her into her seat, slamming the door   
behind her.   
  
Taking a few more glances at the street around them, he ran   
around to the driver-side door and practically threw it open. He   
had to... If he didn't get into the car quickly, Usagi would have,   
probably, split and run. She certainly looked into the mood to do   
so.  
  
  
  
  
Usagi watched Mamoru run around the front of the car. She   
knew what he was thinking. She knew. She always seemed to know.  
It was as if they had some deeper connection. But she didn't care  
for him. The thought made her stomach turn. She didn't care about  
anyone that much, not even herself. For a moment, just a moment,   
mind you, she gave thought of hotwiring the car and running him   
down. It was stupid thinking, of course, she would never have had  
the time to do so. But any thought that meant removing the very  
concept of getting that close to someone was attractive.  
  
He was right in his thinking, too. She wanted out of the   
car. She wanted that bitch... That... Hino Rei, was it? Japanese  
bitch, like her. That's why they gave her Mamoru as a contact. A  
countryman would keep her happy and controllable. Yeah, right.   
Won't stop her killing Hino. Her hand moved to the door. So   
tempting... Just to leap out and run back. Fuck the cops. She'd  
do them all, too. And if they killed her on the way, well...   
She'd deal with that when it happened. Hino HAD to die. Had to.  
  
  
  
  
"Don't you move." He pointed at her as he jumped in and   
jabbed the keys into the ignition. "I want you to tell me   
everything. And I mean 'everything'."  
  
"The bitch did something to meeeee." Usagi whined, sinking  
deeply into her seat. Mamoru sighed and started the car, shutting  
his door quickly so that nobody could hear what they were saying.  
  
"What the hell do you mean she 'did something to you'? She  
wasn't even looking at you as you approached her."  
  
"Tried to cap her, you know. But every time, I just... It  
hurt. All kindsa weird things happened. She got me with something  
or something. Didn't like it." Usagi rolled around her seat,   
holding onto her head. "Wanna go back home. My head hurts."  
  
"Probably because you've started thinking about things. You  
go on for years without using your brain, you're bound to have   
trouble..."  
  
Usagi pulled her .357 from her jacket and jammed it against  
Mamoru's chest. "Just fucking take me home, okay? Stop talking  
bullshit and drive."  
  
"Usagi..." Mamoru stared at the gun. Usagi watched him,   
then replaced the gun in her jacket, feeling stupid, but trying not   
to show it. Mamoru swallowed as she shrunk into a little ball. Of   
all the things she had done in the time she had known him, she had   
never, once, pulled her gun on him. She was getting worse.  
  
So much worse.  
  
Clicking his belt in place, he drove the car from its parking  
spot and joined the traffic in the street, passing by the fracas at  
the club on the opposite side of the street. "You shouldn't go   
back home right now."  
  
"Don't care. I'm tired."  
  
"You should come back to my place, or Motoki's. Going back  
to that hovel you call a home won't do your state of mind any   
favours."  
  
"I don't wanna argue about this..." Usagi was cut off as a  
pedestrian ran in front of the car. Mamoru hit the skids and   
thumped the horn. The youth in question gave them the bird and  
wandered off. Usagi, who had almost slipped out of her seat when  
the car had come to its sudden stop, sat up quickly and was   
fumbling for the window switch.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mamoru looked across at her,   
warefully. The girl couldn't find the switch in the relative   
darkness of the car and became frustrated.  
  
"Fucking shit! She shouted. "The little fucker is going  
to get away."  
  
"Yes, and you will let him get away. Will you just chill,  
girl? You're starting to lose it."  
  
"No, I'm not starting to lose it. I've lost it. Back there,  
in the fucking club. She did something to me. Made me see things  
and all sorts. She did something to my head." Usagi threw herself  
back in the seat in frustration. "I wanna go back. I wanna kill  
the fucking whore."  
  
"You're mad." Mamoru gripped Usagi's shoulder. "No more of  
this, alright? Not tonight." He shook her, almost as if trying to  
wake her up. She certainly seemed to be locked away in a waking  
dream. "We can keep tabs on her. If you want to kill her, we'll  
give you her whereabouts. Just don't get out of control. Carney  
doesn't like it if any of his people lose it."  
  
"Carney. Fucking Carney. That's all you talk about these  
days." Usagi shrugged him off. "He's just as bad as DeRadigues  
was, and looked what happened to him." She sneered at Mamoru.   
"And you want to look up to HIM?"  
  
"What do you want? A shot?" Mamoru started the car up   
again. Usagi was quiet for a few moments as he pulled into the  
flow of traffic leading to the motorway. "Well?"  
  
"I had one just before we started out."  
  
Mamoru almost collapsed in his seat. "Just before you took  
the job?"  
  
"I needed to calm myself down."  
  
"Yeah. Sure." He shook his head, angrily. "That's why   
you're so tired. And that's why you were so damn careless." He  
snorted. "She did 'something' to you, yeah? How about 'you did  
something to yourself'? Your brain is probably rebelling, at last.  
Jesus fucking Christ, Usagi, what the hell were you thinking?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Usagi sank in her seat, sulking. Mamoru   
sighed, placing a hand on her arm.  
  
"Look, these things happen, alright. Everyone understands.  
Even the best lose it, sometimes." Usagi didn't look convinced at  
his words. "Hell, Usagi, there isn't a girl your size or age that  
can take the kickback from a .357 like you do, and actually use the  
thing as WELL as you do. In fact, nobody has such a good kill   
record as yours..."  
  
"Don't try and make me feel better by reminding me of what I  
do for a living, alright? Just take me home."  
  
Mamoru took his hand away. For the rest of the trip, they   
said nothing.  
  
  
  
The club manager fell back into his office chair, running his  
hands over his forehead. Third time this had happened to him this  
year. What the hell were some people thinking? They'd be looking  
pretty hard at his license when it came time for renewal.  
  
The cops had dealt with him quickly. He'd seen nothing and  
knew nothing. What the hell could he tell them? About the best he  
could do was hand over the security vision. Not that that had   
shown much, either. The system had breakdowns and glitches   
throughout the event. Hadn't happened before. Most of the vision  
was set down on a hard disk out in the supply room. The system   
hadn't failed once since it had been installed two years previous,  
excluding things he didn't want kept. It just HAD to fail him,   
now.  
  
There was a knock at his office door and he looked up, trying  
to compose himself. "What is it? I'm rather busy right now." He  
paused. "And if that's you, sergeant, no, I don't know who the   
bouncers were and why they were carrying arms. This is just a   
franchise. I just manage the place, alright. Security is OUT of  
my hands."  
  
"Good thing I'm not the sergeant, then. I'm sure that'd look  
real good at the licence renewal, too." The young woman with the  
short blue hair allowed herself in, standing in the doorway with a  
mocking smile. "Sorry, was I listening to your thoughts?"  
  
The manager's face went pale. "You..."  
  
"Me." The girl cocked her head to one side. "You don't look  
pleased to see me. All things considered, it's rather surprising  
that you weren't expecting me to make an appearance."  
  
"Oh... I knew you'd appear. Just not with the cops not   
allowing anyone in or out." The manager crossed his arms. "She's  
still in the back room, being questioned, if you want to know."  
  
The blue-haired girl waved a hand dismissively. "I'm not  
worried about her. She can look after herself. After all, I   
created the story for her to tell. Anyway, I've come on more   
pressing business."  
  
"As in?" The manager felt his stomach turn. "She isn't..."  
  
"She is." The girl smiled, turning back to the open doorway.   
"Sentinel, the manager is free to see you now."  
  
"About time, too. It's rather drafty out here." The blue-  
haired girl stepped aside to allow a younger girl, with similar-  
length black hair and a pale complexion, dressed in an almost   
clergy-like black from neck to toe, into the room. The 'Sentinel',  
as she had been described by her companion, had an almost innocent,  
open face. Quite deceptive if you really knew her, which the   
manager certainly did: he turned a couple of shades paler than the  
girl herself. "My my my, I'd almost think that you weren't pleased  
to see me." She turned to her companion, smiling, as she fingered  
a gilden earpiece around her left ear.  
  
Within the earpiece was a jewel, which glowed an iridescent  
purple every time her fingers brushed past. Quite a hypnotic   
effect, it had, too... The manager stood up quickly, shaking   
visibly. "You'll be wanting to see the security vision, then."  
  
"If you would be so kind." The Sentinel stepped forward and  
pulled a seat from the opposite side of the desk, seating herself  
in a single move. She gestured to the monitor on the far side of  
the room. "I hear you have had some problem with the system. I   
would be interested in seeing these glitches."  
  
"How did you..." The manager began. The Sentinel waved a  
finger and clicked her tongue.  
  
"I ask the questions, remember. And I always get the answers  
I want. One way or another."  
  
  
  
To be continued. Or "bugger, is that all?" =^.^=  
  
  
Sievert Anathea Dienar sievertd@start.com.au 


	3. Don't part 3

DON'T (Part 3) by Sievert Dinar  
  
Alternate Universe Fic  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon. Not mine. Duh.  
  
  
  
Once upon a time, there had been a man who had become the  
best assassin in the world (using a gun... A .357 magnum). He had  
the best accuracy and kill rate of anybody the mob had ever worked  
with. Any mob, anywhere.  
  
And then he started to grow tired of killing people. He was  
growing 'old' (in his late twenties) and he wanted a protege. One   
day he found her... A young girl that everyone had abandoned, and  
was left so full of hate that killing people seemed almost as   
natural as breathing. And she could contain a .357 magnum,   
something that nobody her size, strength and age should have been  
able to do, for she was little more than 11 years of age.  
  
Then.  
  
  
  
The club looked as if nothing happened. The scene panned   
across the ninety-odd patrons who had bothered to turn up on an   
early weekday evening, dancing to music that couldn't be heard,   
mouthing silent words to each other.  
  
"I'm sorry there isn't any sound to this. This eye just   
looks, not listens." The club manager paced around behind the two  
girls, starting to wonder just whose office this was, and why he   
had to kowtow to them so readily.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I know what everyone is saying. And you  
kowtow to us because we say so." The little dark-haired girl who  
had been referred to as the Sentinel didn't turn to address him.   
She wouldn't, of course. He was so far below her, it didn't matter  
thinking about.  
  
So he stepped around them and pointed at the monitor screen,  
which was showing the vision of the nightclub, before the shooting.  
"We haven't seen when they enter, but we have spotted them sitting  
about here." It was hard to see the blond and her companion. The  
table they were sitting at was at the extreme far left of the   
picture, but from the reaction of his guests, there was no doubt   
that they were the ones they had wanted to see. "She seems to be  
a little put out at the moment... As you can see, she's resting  
her head on the table..."  
  
"Trying to summon the strength to do what she must." The  
blue-haired girl nodded thoughtfully. "Her energy levels are low,  
but there is an inner strength. It is very calm, but being fed by  
a lot of negative thoughts."  
  
"Her mind is addled by a drug. Partly. I don't think it  
matters much, in her case." The Sentinel leaned forward in her   
seat. "She is standing, now. Is it my imagination, or has the  
panning of the camera slowed to keep up with her?"  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure." The manager looked away, nervously. I  
don't know what speed the eye pans across the room. Maybe it has  
slowed down. Part of the glitches in the system, I suppose."  
  
"Were not the glitches between the camera and the drive, or  
on the drive itself?" The Sentinel rubbed her chin. "That is   
something you should look into, Ami." She turned to her companion,  
momentarily. "I really want to know if the problems are down to an  
internal source. I'm beginning to think they weren't."  
  
"What has this got to do with the speed the eye is panning   
the main room?" The manager asked tentatively. The Sentinel   
turned back to the monitor and ignored his question, so it was up  
to Ami to explain.  
  
""Ask youself this... Why would the camera WANT to show us  
this girl and what she has done? Was she, for want of a better   
term, 'controlling' the camera, even subconsciously."  
  
"But that's madness." The manager shook his head. "Why   
would she want to be seen, killing people. Killing your friend,  
even. I mean, enough people know about you. Surely it would be  
a BAD thing for you to see her, even if on little more than a  
monitor like this."  
  
"She's now reached the other side of the room, where Rei is  
sitting." The Sentinel smiled. The girl with her blond hair tied  
up in odango buns, wearing a short red jacket and cutoffs, had the  
gun half out of her jacket, when a youth places his hand on her   
shoulder. Then the picture starts to break up, and the youth goes  
down. The picture stabilises just in time to show people falling   
over themselves in panic, and the girl cap another man, slightly  
older, who had been sitting nearby.  
  
The picture glitched again as she did this. "I'm sorry, I  
really am." The manager tried to apologise, but was waved off  
dismissively by The Sentinel. At about this point, the black-  
haired girl, who had been the blond's target, faces her nemesis.  
The blond steps forward and pushes the muzzle of the gun into her  
face. And then the picture went completely off the wall.  
  
Ami staggered for a moment, clutching at her head. The   
Sentinel didn't move, but she was concentrating, sweat appearing  
on her forehead. "A mental wave." Ami whispered. "A lingering  
mental wave. Even the afterimages carry the power."  
  
"She's panicking. She doesn't know what is going on." The  
Sentinel shivered. "Her fight or flight reflex has been triggered.  
But she wants to do both. She LIKES to do both." She stood and  
started to pace around the room. As she did so, the picture   
returned to normal, showing the blond and her male contact fleeing  
the scene, and Rei kneeling on the floor, holding her face. "Stop  
it. I don't want to see any more." The manager obeyed her command  
and switched off the monitor.  
  
The Sentinel gripped Ami's arm andguided her towards the   
door. As she opened it, she half-turned to the manager. "You will  
say nothing of my appearance here. Not to anyone. This situation   
is more grave than you can, perhaps, imagine."  
  
All blood drained from the manager's face now. "Y... yes, my  
honoured Sentinel." He placed a hand across his chest in a kind of  
salute. "I am a child of Serenity. I shall not disobey the   
commands of her chosen ones."  
  
With that, Ami and the Sentinel left the office, and the   
building altogether. Within seconds they were walking along a   
fairly dark and poorly-lit tunnel, dripping with water, much like a  
large sewer drain. Ami looked back at what appered to be a glowing  
ring of violet fire, within which could be seen the door to the   
office, then it vanished and they were cut off from that part of   
the world.  
  
"This cannot be good." Ami reached into the top pocket of   
her business suit-like jacket, pulling out a pair of small, round,   
rimless glasses, which she then put on, perched at the end of her  
nose. The lenses glowed a soft blue for a moment, then back to  
transparent.  
  
"Nothing is good about this." The Sentinel fingered her   
ornamental earpiece. "Nothing at all. I will have to visit this  
girl myself."  
  
"That would be dangerous..."  
  
"I would send my spiritual proxy."  
  
"All the same, that wouldn't be advisable. If she could do  
that to a video surveillance system without thinking about it..."  
  
"Thankyou, Ami, I do understand the risks I'm taking." The  
Sentinel seemed to grow tired, holding herself for both warmth and  
reassurance. "The Oracle has given me her permission. And she   
wants your evaluation of the surveillance system. I take it there  
was nothing wrong with it?"  
  
"Not a thing." Ami's glasses flashed blue again. "The   
glitches were caused by an external energy source, disrupting its  
normal operation. At least, that's what I could see from my quick  
view..."  
  
The Sentinel sighed as they continued on along the tunnel.   
"You know, I almost understand the feelings she has... Those   
feelings of hers are like a sense of self-preservation gone out of  
control. I feel she shall not be very easy to change."  
  
  
  
Usagi threw the door to her apartment open... a small, two  
room place to sleep, and little more. Mamoru followed his worrying  
charge through the doorway, closing it softly behind him as Usagi  
padded over to her bunk, allowing herself to fall face-first onto  
the mattress. "Careful, you still have your gun in your..." Usagi  
held up the .357, showing him it was no longer hidden in her   
jacket. "Well, just as long as you know."  
  
He took a look around the larger main room, like a   
combination bedroom, lounge and kitchen, it was sparsely furnished,  
with little more than the bunk, a table (on which lay vaious   
paraphenalia for the .357, including ammunition and a spare) and a  
small television in one corner of the room. And he could see all  
this without turning on the lights. There were long windows on the  
two sides that the apartment faced the street, and through them was  
more than enough light to see. Being on the top floor of the   
apartment building, she was about eye-level with the streetlights.  
Just as an experiment, he switched on the light to the room.   
Nothing happened. There wasn't even a globe in the socket.  
  
Usagi turned her face to him and chuckled drily. "What did  
you expect? That I'd have a light to signal to everyone when I'm  
home?"  
  
"I really don't know what to expect. I've only ever been   
here during the day." He sighed, then crossed the room to her.   
"You did as good as you could have, today. I just want you to know  
that."  
  
"It could have gone better." Usagi turned her face away from  
him. "I let myself go again. I'm so bloody stupid. I wish people  
would just go away and leave me alone."  
  
"You're getting all self-absorbed again." He knelt down   
beside the bunk. "We talked this over in the car. You've calmed  
down, remember?"  
  
"That's what they all say." Usagi let out a short,   
humourless giggle, then lifted herself up onto all fours. "Just   
leave me alone for a while. I'll be okay. Eventually."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"I'm tired, dammit."  
  
"You're stoned. Dammit."  
  
Usagi sighed and shook her head, then falling back onto the  
bunk. "Just let me sleep."  
  
She felt him place something on the bed, and she turned to   
see what it was. A small cellphone, his spare. "Call me on that  
if you need any help. Or company. Or anything, basically. My   
number is in the bookmarks."  
  
"Hate using cellphones." Usagi smiled. "They give you   
cancer of the brain. If I'm going to get cancer of the brain, I  
want to put it there, myself."  
  
"Well, using this phone will certainly help you on your way."  
Mamoru shrugged and he stood, stepping back towards the door.   
Before opening it, he paused and turned back to her. "Oh, and   
don't get any ideas about using your gun on yourself. I don't need  
the mess that will leave."  
  
"You're all heart, you know that, you little fucker."  
  
"Yep. All heart. That's me." He smiled. "I'll be back  
tomorrow afternoon. With any luck, I'll have info on the target's  
whereabouts. Then you can finish what you started."  
  
"Heh." Usagi turned away, staring at her .357 as she ran her  
index finger over the trigger. Mamoru sighed and opened the door.  
She was off with the birdies again. No point saying anything else.  
  
As the door closed behind him, deadbolting itself in the   
process, Usagi started to snore, fast asleep. A couple of minutes  
later, a wraith-like figure entered the apartment, floating through  
the windows. It lingered over Usagi's sleeping form, and...  
  
  
  
  
To be continued. Or "bugger, is that all?" =^.^=  
  
  
Sievert Anathea Dienar sievertd@start.com.au 


	4. Don't part 4

DON'T (Part 4) by Sievert Dinar  
  
Alternate Universe Fic  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon. Not mine. Duh.  
  
  
  
For the man who had been searching for his protege', the girl   
had appeared the perfect candidate. Not only was she the best when  
it came to handling his gun of choice (a .357 magnum), she also  
displayed the total lack of basic human conscience and morality   
that the profession required.  
  
He did not inquire as to why she was this way.  
  
Considering how things ended for him, perhaps he should have.  
  
Because he took charge of her in more ways than one.  
  
And she didn't like it very much.  
  
There wasn't a lot she DID like.  
  
  
  
The wraith-like figure hovered over Usagi's sleeping form.   
Had Usagi been awake, it would have taken cat-like eyesight to have  
seen it, for it was as dark as the shadows that filled the corners  
of her small apartment.  
  
It reached forward, touching Usagi's face, then withdrew its  
hand as if it had been bitten, sinking back into the shadows of its  
form. It pondered and considered what it should do next, looking   
around at the sparseness of the apartment. Spotting the   
paraphenalia for Usagi's .357 on the table, it moved over and   
touched the handgrip of her spare gun...  
  
  
  
A vision. A man and a young girl...  
  
"...is a .357, much better than the one you used before. I   
use the gun myself."  
  
"Looks big n' heavy."  
  
"It can be. But you hold it well. You're a lot stronger   
than you look, you know that?"  
  
"Jus' felt like the right thing to do."  
  
  
  
Another vision. The young girl kills someone with the .357,  
some time later. A man, though not the same man. Headshot. Dead  
within seconds. Even though she is only just entering her teens,  
she doesn't looked phased by the heavy kickback of the handgun.   
There is a smile on her lips, but her eyes are filled with anger  
and hate. Anger and hate.  
  
  
  
The wraith shook its head, sadly, looking back at Usagi.   
Then it floated over to a couple of wardrobe doors, set into one  
of the walls of the apartment. It passed through the doors and  
peered in at the contents.  
  
Clothes. More clothes. A small gold chain, dumped casually  
into the corner of the highest shelf, so it didn't have to be seen.  
The wraith touched it, and didn't like what it saw from that chain.  
Pain... Abuse... Rape... It withdrew its hand almost immediately  
and looked further down.  
  
There was a photograph, tucked under a couple of skirts.   
Skirts belonging to a child, many years younger than the owner of  
the apartment. It pulled the photograph out from underneath and  
stared at it. A young couple with a couple of children, one being  
the owner of the skirts: a blond-haired girl with Usagi's younger  
face. The other child was barely an infant: a boy being held by  
his mother. Surprisingly, the emotions the wraith felt from this  
picture were confused... There was incredible warmth and   
happiness, and yet here lay the seeds of the almost instinctual  
hatred... The hatred for all. The desire to destroy.  
  
The wraith replaced the photograph and touched the skirts,  
trying to draw some image from their memory. Christmas. New  
clothes for a young girl. Then death, several months later. There  
was blood on one of the skirts. It had been washed, but the   
residue, the stain, remained within its memory. They were dead.  
Her family was dead. Mother, father, brother... All of them. And  
she was meant to die with them. Betrayed by others they trusted.  
Hate them! Hate everyone! EVERYONE!  
  
The wraith quickly removed its hand. The emotions were so   
raw that it was almost sucked in to their addictive qualities.   
Slowly, it moved away from the wardrobe and back into the main   
room. Usagi was still asleep, but distrubed. She was moving   
about, talking. The wraith floated back to her and placed a hand  
on her forehead. Within a short space of time Usagi relaxed back  
into dreamless sleep. At least, for now.  
  
After watching her for several more moments, the wraith   
floated back out of the apartment and into the street. It had   
started to rain, but that hadn't put Rei off from keeping the  
watch. The raven-haired priestess of the Children of Serenity  
caught the wraith's gaze for a few seconds, allowing the   
information the wraith had gathered to enter her mind. Then the  
wraith vanished into nothingness, leaving Rei hovering under the  
verandah on the opposite side of the street, waiting, watching...  
  
  
  
Usagi was dreaming...  
  
The street continued on forever, or so it seemed. Dark, wet  
and dirty, its pavement criss-crossed with ribbon-like cracks. And  
it was empty. Except for her. She liked it this way.  
  
She stood in the middle of the street, breathing in the cool  
air, listening to the... the silence. Silence within a city. It  
never happened. Not really. There was always something alive in   
the city. But not here, not now. This was the city as she wanted  
it: dead. A place where she could truly be alone. Maybe not   
master of her own destiny, but close enough.  
  
The sky was full of eyes. Dead eyes. They looked remarkably  
like her own. She reached up into the sky to grab them, only for  
them to fade away. There was a dark figure there, now... A shade,  
or a wraith. It wasn't very threatening. It put a finger to its  
face and said... "Shhhhh."  
  
She smiled and floated back down to the ground. The figure  
disappeared and she was all alone, again.  
  
She slowly padded along the street, her boots making soft  
squishing sounds from the wet pavement. For some reason, she was  
wearing the shirt and skirt she had worn on THAT day. Three years  
ago, now... She thought she had disposed of them. No reason to  
hang onto unpleasant memories. Bad memories, maybe, but not   
unpleasant ones. She brushed at the front of her shirt, trying to  
wipe the bloodstain away. The blood was still wet. Even warm.  
  
This disquieted her. For the first time in, oh, minutes.   
Something made a noise in the street, and she turned. Anton   
deRadigues was trying to pick himself up from the road. He'd been  
shot several times, which didn't surprise her: she'd always thought  
her boss would end up ventilated one day. Trouble was, he was  
supposed to be long dead. Why was he here?  
  
Oh well, it didn't matter. As he lifted his head to look at   
her, she hefted the .357 to point, and ventilated him some more,   
segments of his body flying from his frame as if they'd never meant  
to be there.  
  
"Uuuuuusaaaaagiiiiii..." deRadigues groaned as his   
decerebrated corpse reached out to her, then melted into the   
ground. Very soon, she was alone again.  
  
She stared at the .357, only then realising that it was fused  
to her right hand, as if it were a part of her. Maybe it was, now.  
It felt strange, and yet she didn't allow it to worry her at all.   
Nor did she allow the voice of Aiden Seffert to disturb her   
reverie, even though it made her want to jump.  
  
"As I said to you once, Usagi, you're a lot stronger than you  
look." She turned slowly to face her dead mentor. He was sitting   
in a doorway on the side of the road, smoking his filterless.   
Usagi raised the .357 in greeting.  
  
"Inside and out, I am." Usagi smiled. "I certainly did you  
for what it was worth." If having the gun pointed at him phased   
him at all, he didn't show it. "So, what in my arsenal of   
paranoias and insecurities brought you back from the grave?"  
  
"Hmmm. Good question." He took a drag and puffed out the  
smoke in a melodramatic fashion. "Maybe you want me back."  
  
"I doubt that very much. The thought of your presence inside  
my head makes my stomach turn. Especially..."  
  
"...After what I did to you?" He smiled. "Well, that WAS a  
mistake. I guess." She didn't like the way he chuckled over that  
line. She pulled the trigger and blew his cigarette out through   
the back of his neck. He looked rather surprised at that.  
  
"Honestly, can't a guy have a smoke once in a while?" He   
rubbed the hole in the back of his neck, as if it would suddenly  
fill back up again.  
  
"Don't you know smoking can kill you?" Usagi sneered. "This  
is still my head you're in, and I don't like it. So excuse me   
whilst I remove this particular manifestation... I've got better  
things to do than to run myself through a session of deep   
psychological introspection."  
  
"Well, it's your dream." He shrugged. "Go ahead and shoot  
me, like you did deRadigues. We'll only be back tomorrow for more  
fun and frivolity." And, having said that, he pulled out his own  
.357 and started to blow himself away. "You know..." He said,  
having removed much of his middle. "...This isn't half bad. Maybe  
you could do it to yourself, one day. Dying isn't so bad. It can  
be a little painful, but what the heck."  
  
"Just shut the fuck up and go." Usagi finished the job for  
him, blowing his head from his shoulders. Slowly, as deRadigues  
had done, he melted into the ground. Eventually, there was nothing  
to show he had been there at all.  
  
Usagi stared at her right hand. The .357 was gone, and her  
clothes had changed to the shorts, shirt and jacket that she had  
worn to the club. She looked up into the sky, and saw a dark   
figure, staring down at her. She concentrated, and the figure  
resolved... to the bitch that she had failed to kill earlier that  
night.  
  
She cried out in frustration.  
  
  
  
As she rose from her bed, Usagi knew, just KNEW, that the   
girl, Rei, would be outside. Somehow. She got onto her knees and  
pushed the venetians apart, staring angrily through the window,   
straight into the eyes of the girl. On the other side of the   
street. Looking up at her. As if staring deep into her soul.   
  
And she hated the idea of having a soul. Souls were useless.   
They stopped you being what you needed to be. They gave rise to  
thoughts of other people, and even to yourself. Why would you want  
one that prevented you from living the way you wanted to live. Rip  
the things from your body and burn them like the piles of shit that  
they were. Yeah, she'd love to do that to the bitch.  
  
Her mind clouded over with angry thoughts, almost leaving her  
incapable of action. She did her best to clear her mind. She   
fumbled for her gun, which had slipped off the side of the bed,   
next to the wall, onto the floor. She gave an angry, frustrated   
growl when she couldn't reach it. She jumped off the bed and   
grabbed the spare from the table, checking whether it was loaded.   
It was.  
  
She paused for a moment, staring at the spare. This had been  
the one Aidan Seffert had given her. His presence in her dream   
gave rise to all kinds of unpleasant thoughts. Then again, he had  
probably been dragged from her subconscious by the fundy bitch   
outside. The whore had decided to pursue her. Usagi smiled   
bitterly. This time... THIS time... she was going to cap her,  
good and proper.  
  
Nobody, absolutely NOBODY, played around with the life of   
Tsukino Usagi, and lived.  
  
  
  
Rei sighed as Usagi's eyes disappeared from the window. She  
had an idea what was coming, and she knew how futile it would all  
be. She pulled her coat around her shoulders and sat down on the  
second step, underneath the verandah, waiting for the girl's   
appearance. To bide the time, she pulled a half-scrunched   
cigarette from the pocket of her coat and attempted to straighten  
it out. She lit it with a flick lighter, allowing the end to be  
bathed in flame after having placed the sweet end into her mouth.  
  
After taking a couple of drags, she stared into the flame   
from her lighter, smiling. She could feel the fire in her mind  
smiling, knowing full well how in control she was of the situation.  
She could handle flame, and not let it get out of hand. Not let  
it take over and burn buildings. For people, buildings were  
important, that was why it felt so good to burn them. To burn  
everything down. The whole city, right down...  
  
She looked through the flame and saw the muzzle of the gun,  
pointed at her head. She flicked the lighter shut and put it away  
in her pocket, blowing smoke in a melodramatic fashion from her   
lips. "Well, hello there." She said, smiling. "We meet again."  
  
"Are you trying to mock me?" Usagi gritted her teeth as she  
tried to pull the trigger. She seemed to be in some pain as she  
did so.  
  
"Mock you?" Rei frowned, then opened her mouth in   
understanding. "Ah yes... The manifestation of your insecurities.  
this whole situation is similar." She shrugged. "I apologise. I  
didn't mean to be so condascending. I was asked to keep an eye on  
you, not make contact with you. So in truth, I'm not stalking you,  
or anything."  
  
"Who?" Usagi growled. "Who asked you?"  
  
"Oh, I think you know. Mostly." Rei smiled.  
  
And Usagi pulled the trigger.  
  
Rei felt the bullet whizz past her right ear. It rather   
shocked her that Usagi could push past the envelope of pain she was  
feeling. The power was like that, always looking after its wayward  
children in ways they didn't understand.  
  
Of course, having actually MANAGED to pull the trigger, it   
had just redoubled its efforts on Usagi. Rei didn't want to think  
what the girl, now sprawled out on the ground and writhing, was   
experiencing. Sighing, she realised she would have to take a more  
active part in the process of conversion that she would really have  
liked...  
  
  
  
To be continued. Or "bugger, is that all?" =^.^=  
  
  
Sievert Anathea Dienar sievertd@start.com.au 


	5. Don't part 5

DON'T (Part 5) by Sievert Dinar  
  
Alternate Universe Fic  
Rated R for Graphic Violence  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon. Not mine. Duh.  
  
  
  
  
"Sounds about average to me." Motoki mused as he poured  
himself something strong to drink, then looked up across the   
counter of his drinks cabinet to where Mamoru was sitting, almost   
lounging, on the other side of the living room. His dark-haired   
friend... well, friend most of the time (Motoki smiled) was   
staring at the ceiling, as if its blank whiteness would clear all   
thoughts from his mind. Rather cute, really.  
  
He had been surprised, but not put out, when Mamoru had   
called around. He half-expected Usagi to be with him, and was  
rather grateful that she was not. VERY grateful, in fact. He  
hated having to find her somewhere to sleep. She always ended up  
being little more than a disturbance for the two of them.  
  
"It's not average. It was worse than ever." Mamoru whined.  
"She pulled her damn gun out on me, you know that?"  
  
"Really?" Motoki yawned. "It took her a while. She's had  
the thing pointed in my direction once or twice. And pretty early  
in out, ahem, 'relationship'." He stepped away from the bar with   
his drink. "Sure I can't interest you in anything?" Mamoru looked   
at him, painfully. "I'll take that as a no, then."  
  
"What the hell did she threaten you for?"  
  
"I think I must have looked at her the wrong way. Now look,  
this IS Usagi we're talking about here. She has an aggression   
problem. Always has had, for as long as I've known her, so don't  
read too much into the things she does. She's not stupid, Mamoru,  
she knows what will happen if she kills you in a fit of rage."  
  
"I really began to wonder, tonight." He sighed. "And then  
there was her taking her shot, tonight..."  
  
"What, the morphine?" Motoki sat down beside Mamoru, placing  
a calming hand on his shoulder. "You know why she takes it?"  
  
"Because she's an addict?"  
  
"Noooo..." Motoki shook his head, almost mockingly. "Well,   
partly. Do you remember, a couple of years ago... Somebody had   
the temerity to actually shoot her back. It was in her shoulder,   
but the bullet nicked one of her nerves. Hurt like hell. Her   
boss of the time gave her the morphine after the bullet was   
removed. Told her to go away, get better and stop whining about   
the pain."  
  
"And she's been on it ever since?"  
  
"And she's been on it ever since." Motoki rubbed Mamoru's  
shoulder, even more soothingly. Mamoru didn't seem to mind. "But  
let's not talk about her. I'm more interested in hearing about   
your day..."  
  
"What, apart from everything going wrong?"  
  
"I'm quite sure I can make you feel a great deal better."  
  
  
  
  
"Well, this is just great." Ami stared at the unconscious  
Usagi, lying on her bed, as she entered Usagi's apartment through   
the wide-open front door. Rei was never good at this concept of   
security, she thought to herself. "I thought I told you to keep an   
eye on her." She turned to Rei, who was sitting at the table in   
the middle of the living room. "Whilst I prepare the jewel."  
  
"Didn't have much of a choice, did I?" Rei shrugged. "And  
anyway, you don't give me orders."  
  
"It wasn't an order. It was a suggestion. Considering her  
unstable state on mind, we thought it better that she be gently  
introduced to the circle." Ami reached into the breast pocket of  
her suit jacket, pulling out her glasses and perching them on her  
nose. "This just brings things forward."  
  
"You wouldn't say that if you knew her better." Rei reached  
inside the top of her shirt, pulling out a pendant that hung by a  
chain around her neck. At that moment, both the pendant and Ami's  
glasses seemed to glow with a corresponding resonance, in shades of  
red and blue respectively. "You've brought it here, haven't you?"  
  
"As I said, this just brings things forward." Ami reached  
inside her coat and pulled out a small, nondescript bead-like   
jewel, transparent like shaped glass. The presence of the bead  
caused Ami's glasses to flare more brightly.  
  
"I wish this could be done with greater subtlety. I don't  
think she is going to like what this will do to her." Rei turned   
to Usagi. "And I don't think I'd like to be around when she   
realises who is responsible."  
  
"If I've heard rightly, I don't think there is a lot that she  
DOES like, so it probably won't make any difference."  
  
"It certainly won't make her like us any more than she does  
now." Rei huffed and reached into her coat, hanging over the back  
of her seat, for a cigarette. She failed to find one. "Shit."   
She leaned forward and placed her chin on the table, sulking. "I  
hope she's dreaming nice, happy dreams, cos this is gonna hurt."  
  
"Not as much as it'll hurt us, I assure you." Ami turned   
from Rei and stepped up to Usagi's side. She paused, looking down  
at the blond. Light from outside, filtered through the rain-  
spattered window, played across her face, giving her an almost  
unearthly appearance. Ami knew just how true that momentary   
perception was.  
  
  
  
  
She looked up into the dark city sky and watched the eyes as  
they floated like clouds. Those eyes that weren't eyes, watching  
everything that happened within the city. Her city, denuded of   
life, just as she liked it. She reached up and waved the eyes   
away.  
  
"The question..." Aidan Seffert asked, from the steps in   
front of the apartment block, smoking filterless hanging from the  
corner of his mouth. "...Is whether or not you actually want the   
city to be like this." He grinned a lopsided grin as Usagi pulled  
out her .357 from within her jacket, feeling a sense of deja vu.  
  
"The question..." She pointed it at his forehead. "...Is  
whether you'll fuck off and leave me alone, for once."  
  
"I suppose a fuck is out of the question, then?" He guffawed  
as Usagi's face twisted with hate.  
  
"It should have been out of the question when you were alive,  
you fucking piece of shit. But you just couldn't keep your fucking  
hands off me."  
  
"Yeah, you don't know how happy I was that I could find a   
protege' who was a chick half my age." He stuck up his little   
finger. "Wahey!" Usagi pulled the trigger, and blew away a   
sizeable hole within his forehead. This didn't seem to stop him,  
however. "Ouchie." He rubbed the bleeding hole. "I was never  
much into the S and M side of things, you know. Unless I was doing  
it to someone else. Anyway, where was I?" Usagi pulled the   
trigger again, bullet smashing through his teeth and out the back   
of his neck as his cigarette fell to the ground. "How se hell do   
you espec me to talk wis a lisp?" He put a hand up to his mouth,   
feeling where his front teeth used to be.  
  
"I'm hoping you'll never talk at all. With any luck, of   
course." She smiled. "The only benefit out of having you come   
back to me, time and time again, is that I have the opportunity to  
kill you in ways I didn't before."  
  
He pointed to the hole in the middle of his forehead. "Well,  
I's shay dis shoul' have killed me firs' up. Sho I guessh I'm not   
tha' eashy do kill." Usagi's hate-filled expression twitched. "I  
really should dell you, shingsh are nod going sho well for you in   
zhe oudshide world."  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Seffert. I just want you to die."  
She pulled the trigger again. And again and again and again,   
gradually blowing away large portions of his body. He collapsed  
back against the stairs as Usagi made one special shot, right where  
it was likely to hurt the most. "Whoo, looks like you don't have   
the balls to deal with me now, Seffie."  
  
And in all this time, without Usagi seeing, the sky was   
getting lighter...  
  
  
  
  
Ami started to whisper something, barely perceptable above  
the sound of the rain, and the bead flared a bright silver light.  
Rei stood up and stepped beside Ami as the blue-haired girl continued  
her incantation. Rei wanted to back her up with an incantation of   
her own, thus making sure everything would go as was planned, but she   
felt a sense of concern that she couldn't quite place, and watched   
Usagi's face for any reaction.  
  
And then Ami placed the bead just above Usagi's forehead,   
pressing it down with one of her fingers. The bead flared even   
more brightly as her incantation became audible, rising to a   
crescendo, and Usagi's face twitched, her registering, somehow,  
that something was amiss.  
  
  
  
"What the fuck..." Usagi turned from the bullet-mutilated  
cadaver of Seffert as she finally registered the light in the sky,  
now as bright as early morning. Getting brighter. Altogether TOO  
bright.  
  
Seffert chuckled drily, with the gurgling obscenity only an  
animated cadaver could muster. "Id looksh ash shough you deshtiny  
ish being daken outsh of your handsh, little girlsh. tshime for   
you do shuck it down, baby. Feel the pain." His chuckling   
continued as Usagi stomped forward, raging at the sky.  
  
"GO AWAY! THIS IS MY WORLD, MY MIND, MY BODY! FUCK YOU AND   
GO AWAY!" She shouted, her voice cracking. And the sky sizzled   
and burnt, and there was an explosion of fire, a shockwave of   
hellish proportions, and the city was levelled as if struck by a   
nuclear device.  
  
  
  
  
Then Usagi convulsed as the bead sank through her skin,   
burying itself deep into her mind.   
  
The sudden lashing out caught Ami unaware, as she was knocked   
back onto the floor, where she sat, dazed and confused. Rei leapt   
onto Usagi, holding her down with both her arms and legs, and   
started that incantation. Too late, she thought to herself.   
Altogether too late.  
  
  
  
  
"Usagi!" Mamoru sat up, shivering and in a cold sweat. He  
stared around the room, as if it were unfamiliar for a few moments,  
then became aware of Motoki, lying next to him in the bed.  
  
"What is it?" Motoki mumbled, sleepily. Mamoru swung his  
legs over the side of the bed and sat there as Motoki lifted his  
head up on one arm. "What's wrong now?"  
  
"Something has happened to Usagi." Mamoru stood and padded   
across the floor of the bedroom, grabbing his trousers and shirt   
from the back of the mirror chair.  
  
"Oh." Motoki sighed and lay back down again. "You're   
dreaming about her again. I keep telling you..."  
  
"This isn't a joke." Mamoru turned from side to side, as if  
not knowing what to do next. Motoki sighed and ran his hands   
through his hair in frustration.  
  
"Every damn time..." He lifted himself from the bed. "You  
left her on her own in her apartment, right? What can she have   
done wrong?" He huffed. "She's pretty unlikely to have done   
herself in, yet, mores the pity, and she doesn't have people over.   
Ever. So there isn't a hell of a lot that she could have done to   
herself."   
  
Mamoru paused thinking things over more clearly as the fog of   
sleep started to lift. "I'm right. You know I'm right. Nobody   
would dare try anything on her, now would they?" Motoki put an arm   
around Mamoru's shoulders after walking over to him. "Just go back   
to bed, okay?"  
  
"I'd rather check." Mamoru made the decision, shrugging off  
Motoki, and started to pull his trousers on.  
  
Motoki watched him, scratching the back of his head. "Ah   
well, if you're going to be like this, then, I guess I'll have to   
go with you."  
  
"You will?" Mamoru looked up at him, hopefully.  
  
"Don't thank me yet. I just want to see the look on your   
face when you realise how stupid you've been."  
  
"You're all heart, you know that?"  
  
Motoki smiled. "Hmmm. It's what you love about me the most.  
Don't answer that."  
  
  
  
In the cavern, the Sentinel lifted her head as the Oracle   
entered, the older woman's key-like staff tapping against the floor  
with each step.  
  
"Can you feel it?" The Sentinel asked, softly.  
  
"I can." The Oracle replied curtly. "The rage of the   
Messiah. A greater rage than even I predicted." She made her way  
across the floor, to where the Sentinel was sitting, cross-legged,  
and joined her, placing the staff in front of her.  
  
"Her feelings will influence people. Even moreso now with   
the jewel implanted within her." Her face fell. "The light of her  
soul calls for blood."  
  
"Then..." The Oracle paused, nodding her head, deep in   
thought. "We're going to have to contain the hell that is about to  
occur."  
  
  
  
  
To be continued. Or "bugger, is that all?" =^.^=  
  
  
Sievert Anathea Dienar is the name, sievertd@start.com.au is the   
email. Be careful... I bite. *growl* See. I'm mean nasty and  
vicious. 


	6. Don't part 6

DON'T (Part 6) by Sievert Dinar  
  
Alternate Universe Fic  
Rated R for Graphic Violence  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon. Not mine. Duh.  
  
  
  
  
Pain.  
  
Pain.  
  
Pain all over.  
  
She didn't know where it was coming from.  
  
Or if it was actually coming from anywhere.  
  
It simply was.  
  
Inside her. Outside her.  
  
White light, burning her like she was nothing.  
  
She hated it.  
  
Hated it.  
  
Wanted it to stop.  
  
Stop it.  
  
Destroy it.  
  
Destroy.  
  
Destroy everything.  
  
DESTROY EVERYTHING!  
  
  
  
The young man known as David had had a bad day. He'd been  
fired from his job because of a misunderstanding. Mostly a   
misunderstanding on the part of his boss as to what a complete   
fucker her was.   
  
He'd only had the job for three months, working as an auto   
mechanic, doing basic services for a franchise, and every single   
day had been hell because of his boss. Bullying, both verbal and  
physical, as well as several 'initiation rites' which left him with  
injuries and scars...  
  
It had been his attempt to bring his boss to notice, via the  
franchise head office, that had lost him his job. And his   
reputation permanently soiled within the industry. Nobody was   
going to hire him now.  
  
And for the last five hours, since he had been given the boot  
from the garage, he'd been aimlessly driving around and around and  
around, not really knowing what to do or where to go. He knew it   
was just burning up the fuel, and he barely had enough to cover   
rent, but he didn't care. Nothing seemed to go his way. Ever.  
  
Destroy.  
  
The fuel warning light glowed brightly within the darkness of  
the dashboard background. He sighed as he approached the first gas   
station in sight, wondering whether to fill up or just drive on   
until the car ran dry.  
  
Destroy.  
  
He felt a deep hate and resentment build up inside him,   
greater than that driven by his troubles. As he appraoched the   
station, he saw a car he recognised, parked beside one of the   
pumps.  
  
Destroy.  
  
It was his boss's car, and his boss was standing inside the  
shop area, waiting to be served.  
  
Destroy everything.  
  
Deep hate filled him as he put his foot to the floor.  
  
The car mounted the kerb, rode over the cement barrier,   
through two or three people who had been standing by their own  
vehicle as it was being filled with fuel...  
  
DESTROY EVERYTHING!  
  
His boss stepped out of the shop area, just as he slammed   
into the side of his car, pushing it into the pumps. There was a  
fountain of fuels, spraying out from the high-pressure pumps as it  
was thrust aside. And then a spark.  
  
And the entire gas station erupted into an inferno.  
  
  
  
Rei was shouting her incantation now as Usagi threw herself  
about on the bed. But both she and Ami knew it was going to do   
little... The MESSIAH was running amok, mentally... They could   
FEEL it within their minds.  
  
Rei eventually stopped the incantation and did her best to  
simply try and stop Usagi hurting herself. And whilst doing this,  
she had to contain the desire she was feeling to KILL Usagi. Hate  
everything. Destroy everything. Pure, unadulterated hatred,   
almost without compare. It felt so easy, so GOOD, to give into   
those feelings. She was even tempted to throttle Ami when the   
blue-haired girl joined her, gripping Usagi's arms. And she knew  
Ami was feeling the same way about her.  
  
"This is worse than even I expected." Ami said, flatly. The  
girl didn't like to show her emotions.  
  
"And what the hell WERE you expecting?" rei spat back, a lot   
more spitefully than she intended. Ami ignored the tone.  
  
"I was expecting, or maybe hoping is a better word, that the   
spell I was invoking would help ease her mind, her tensions, before  
I planted the jewel." She looked up at Rei. "But the rage is   
strong. Strong and, for want of a better term, PURE."  
  
"As pure as the Princess would have been." Rei shook her   
head as she practically crushed Usagi's legs to stop her kicking.   
Then they heard the explsosion, not more than a small distance   
away. "Its started." Rei clenched her teeth. "Now its up to the  
Oracle and the Sentinel to try and lock it down."  
  
  
  
The cop pulled his car over to the sidewalk, on the wrong   
side of the road, no less, and watched people go by, many looking   
at him warily, others giving him the bird with a bravado they   
didn't feel until a few moments earlier. He turned to his partner,   
a shorter, rattier looking man some five years his junior, who   
seemed to be staring at a strip joint across the street, his eyes   
blazing with hatred.  
  
"Whats up with you?" The cop asked. His partner ignored   
him, fingers wrapping around the door latch. "I said..." He   
reached over to his partner's shoulder, and was surprised when his  
partner hit back, knocking his head against the window.  
  
With his partner dazed, the shorter man opened up his door   
and stepped out, feeling for his service revolver, eyes not leaving  
the strip joint. "I told them." He snarled to himself, as   
passers-by laughed out loud at his partner's distress. "I told   
them, if they didn't clean up their act, I'd come back for them."  
  
Destroy.  
  
His partner shook his head, trying to clear it as he watched  
the shorter man cross the street in front of moving vehicles. He   
then noticed one of the passers-by making faces at him through the  
window.  
  
Destroy.  
  
He felt a surge of hate go through him. There was nothing in  
the world he hated more than simply being mocked by strangers.   
Pulling out his own service revolver...  
  
Destroy everything.  
  
...He blew the bastards face clean off, right through the   
window. Pedestrians froze with surprise, which gave him time to   
continue killing people, one by one. Until a small group decided  
enough was enough, and rushed forward, throwing the car door open   
and dragging him out.  
  
Just as this was happening, his partner had been near run   
over by a suited office worker in a relatively expensive car. The   
cop got to his feet just as the driver opened his door to   
remonstrate with him for getting in his way. For some reason, the  
office worker felt as if everyone was simply trying to get at him.  
  
The cop blew his head off with his service revolver, then did  
the same for two other nearby drivers: a mother with her kids in   
the back seat and a courier driving a company vehicle back to the   
depot. And then he continued across the road towards the strip   
joint, where he did the same for the bouncers out front. And all   
the while his partner was being physically ripped apart by people  
who had rarely a violent thought in their mind.  
  
DESTROY EVERYTHING!  
  
And slowly but surely, the street descended into anarchy.  
  
  
  
Within the cavern below the city. the Oracle and the Sentinel  
softly chanted to themselves. Despite their calm exterior,   
however, they were becoming increasingly tense, sweat building on  
their brows.  
  
Slowly but surely, a glass-like barrier developed around   
them, ringing with crystalline brilliance. The barrier grew and   
grew until it disappeared beyond the walls of the cavern, and they  
prayed that it would grow large enough in time to save the many   
lives that were now in danger.  
  
In danger from themselves.  
  
  
  
Two minutes after the events in the street began, a riot   
started within a burger joint after one of the customers saw a   
worker spit in his meal, just in the front of the kitchen area.   
  
The customer had leapt the counter, grabbed one of the   
sizzling fat containers meant for the fries and threw the contents   
into the worker's face, laughing as he watched him fall to the   
floor screaming, his flesh and eyes fried beyond medical help.  
  
When one of the other workers jumped him and tackled him to   
the floor, laying in with both fists, the rest of the customers   
decided they had waited more than enough time for their meals, and   
promptly joined their counterpart in doing horrible things to the   
staff.   
  
And, eventually, each other.  
  
  
  
DESTROY EVERYTHING!  
  
  
  
Traffic seemed unusually erratic on the freeway, Mamoru  
mused. He turned and said as much to Motoki, who was lounging  
back in the passenger seat.  
  
"Isn't it always like this?" His companion shrugged. "I've  
seen a lot worse. Course, that was on a Saturday night, and this  
ain't no Saturday."  
  
And just as he said that, a trailer a short distance ahead of  
them cut across three lanes and buried a small car beneath its 18  
wheels, killing all within. Bits of flesh, blood and fuel   
spattered the windscreen of Mamoru's car as he veered away from the  
atrocity. Motoki was suddenly not so calm and contained.  
  
Mamoru found a offramp, ironically the one he wanted, and   
made haste to leave the freeway, pulling to a stop as soon as he   
could. Neither of them had said anything until that point, at   
which time they turned back to the raised freeway and watched as  
it descended into the kind of hell that made 'World's Worst   
Drivers' specials pale into comparison.  
  
"What the FUCK is going ON?" Motoki looked back at Mamoru,  
his eyes wide with shock and, unusually for him, fear. Before   
Mamoru could reply, a box trailer pushed three passenger sedans off  
the edge of the freeway, all four vehicles crashing to the roadway   
below, exploding into flames.  
  
Mamoru started his car up again, pulling as far away from the  
freeway carnage as possible. "Can't you feel it?" He said,   
softly, hitting a button to wind down his wondow. "The atmosphere  
in the city. Ever since we got up, it's been..."  
  
"Heavy." Motoki placed a hand to his chest. "It feels like  
there is a weight to it. Like just before a thunderstorm."  
  
"It's laden with hate." He now gripped the steering wheel.  
"Getting stronger and stronger. I thought it was only because of  
my getting up so suddenly, earlier, feeling irritated and such.   
But now..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Motoki looked at him, frowning. He   
placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, with genuine concern.  
  
"The hatred is pure, and instinctual." Mamoru felt sweat  
building up on his forehead. "Just like Usagi." He paused. "As  
if she is broadcasting her hate and fear to everyone."  
  
"Oh come on." Motoki snorted. "You're just thinking that  
way because you're worried about her."  
  
"So what if I am?" Mamoru spat, then realised how shocked  
and hurt Motoki was by the outburst. "Sorry."  
  
"That's alright." Motoki sighed, then sat back in his seat.  
"Anyway, we'll soon find out." He thought for a few moments.   
"Besides, there is just one flaw in your theory, that Usagi is   
causing everyone to go whacko."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"I don't feel anything at all." He shrugged. "I'm not angry  
or upset over anything. I don't feel any sudden desire to go   
postal."  
  
"Ah, well, you're different." Mamoru felt a wry smile come   
to his lips. Motoki looked at him, quizzically.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You're never upset by anything under ordinary circumstances.  
I don't know why things should change now." Motoki snorted, leaned  
over and kissed Mamoru just underneath his ear. "Hey, careful.   
Remember I'm driving."  
  
"Tease." Motoki sat back in his seat and pointed forward.   
"Onward, Great Knight, to where our Damsel in Disgust awaits us."  
  
  
  
The sphere's radius grew, eventually encompassing the   
building in which Usagi's apartment was located. And, as if an  
off switch had been hit, she went still. Both Ami and Rei   
continued to hold on tight, as if she would start again at any   
given moment.  
  
And then, realising that it was actually over, collapsed back  
in exhausted and sweaty heaps, trying to control their breathing.  
  
"I'm sure this wasn't in the job description when I applied."  
Rei said between puffs.  
  
  
  
She cried out in pain and anger as the white light burnt away  
her flesh and her soul. And she hated her soul.  
  
And then it disappeared, and she was sitting within a small  
renaissance-style courtyard, full of trees, bushes and monuments,   
and centered with a small, trickling fountain. The sudden   
exchange, from the searing pain and horror, to the cool peace and  
tranquility, was so much that she didn't even register that she was  
no longer wearing the same clothes as before. Not that she was   
actually 'wearing' anything, since this was occuring within her   
mind, but had she known, she would've been sure that flowing, regal  
robes were not her scene.  
  
Too stunned to take everything in, she stood from the silken  
pillows on which she had been seated and stepped over to one of the  
marble sculptures, touching it to see if it was real. As real as a  
dream could make it, anyway. It certainly had the right sensation   
of rough and smooth stone against the flesh of her fingers.  
  
"What the fuck is this?" She looked around at the courtyard.  
"This place SUCKS." She turned back to the sculpture. "Who the   
hell has crap like this in their garden, anyway?"  
  
"I would." Usagi spun to face the owner of the voice, and  
stared at a mirror image of herself, with silver-white hair. Older  
by at least 16 years, Usagi's jaw dropped so far that it came close  
to dragging along the ground. "And would you be so kind as to not  
refer to my garden ornaments in such vulgar terms. Do you know how  
long it took me to collect all of this?"  
  
The woman who bore her resemblance padded across the   
courtyard to where Usagi was standing, her flowing silver robes   
trailing behind her. Usagi placed her hands on her hips and   
sneered contemptuously. "You wasted your time, lady." She   
gestured to the sculpture. "Dunno who this old prick is supposed  
to be, but MAN is he ugly. I'd be happy to have the thing just to  
smash it into tiny little pieces. Nobody that ugly deserves to   
live."  
  
The woman placed a hand on her chest. "You know, I really,  
honestly thought I raised you better, Serenity dear."  
  
"Didn't raise me at all, bitch." Usagi waved her away, her  
sneer widening into a sickening grin. "Nobody raised me. I'm the  
genuine article."  
  
"If you're the 'genuine article', as you so claim, then what  
am I?" The woman smiled. "My daughter."  
  
  
  
To be continued. Or "bugger, is that all?" =^.^=  
  
  
Sievert Anathea Dienar is the name, sievertd@start.com.au is the   
email. Be careful... I bite. *growl* See. I'm mean nasty and  
vicious. 


	7. Don't part 7

DON'T (Part 7) by Sievert Dinar  
  
Alternate Universe Fic  
Rated R for Language  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon. Not mine. Duh.  
  
  
  
  
There was a photograph...  
  
Tucked under a couple of skirts...  
  
Skirts belonging to a child...  
  
Many years younger than their owner.  
  
On the photograph...  
  
A young couple, with their children...  
  
An ordinary-looking couple...  
  
Now long aince dead.  
  
  
  
  
In the courtyard...  
  
  
Usagi stared at the woman. "You ain't no mother of mine,  
bitch. What are you, some kind of obsessed psycho, wanting to be  
like me?" She snorted with derision and turned back to the   
sculpture behind her, feeling like she really wanted to smash   
something, even if it was every bone in her fist.   
  
She lifted said fist in the air, fully intending to pound  
the powder out of the sculpture, when she felt the woman grab her   
arm and twist it behind her back. "Owwwww!" Usagi bawled.   
"You're hurting me!"  
  
"I should think so, too." The woman dragged Usagi away from  
the sculpture and threw her back onto the pillows, where Usagi had   
first found herself in the courtyard. "Didn't anyone tell you to  
respect the property of your respective hosts?"  
  
"Fucking WHORE!" Usagi spat as she turned to face the woman.  
"I'll fucking kill you for that." She reached forward, desperately  
wanting her .357 to appear. Nothing happened. She looked at her  
hand, snarling with frustration.  
  
"Annoying, isn't it, when things don't go your way." The   
woman smiled passively. "I know that all too well."  
  
  
  
  
Mamoru allowed the car to roll into the street where Usagi's  
apartment building was located. After the excitement that was the  
drive there, the street was quiet and deserted. Multi-storey   
buildings, mostly apartments like Usagi's, lined both sides of the  
street, making it feel enclosed, and the rain that had passed   
through earlier that night had given the street an unnatural sheen.  
It made Mamoru feel nervous, though Motoki was the one to voice the  
feeling.  
  
"Man, how can she live in such a creepy part of the world?"  
  
"It's not usually like this." Mamoru gripped the steering   
wheel as the car rolled to a stop some twenty feet down the way   
from the entrance to Usagi's apartment building. He shut the car  
off and listened. "Damn quiet."  
  
"I don't like this." Motoki swallowed.  
  
"And you're the one who said there was nothing wrong."   
Mamoru opened his door and stood from the car, pausing and sniffing  
the air. "Strange smell to everything." He looked back at Motoki.  
"Kinda like must."  
  
"Its just rained, what do you expect?" Motoki didn't show   
any signs of getting out of the car. "Bloody go check on her, then  
lets get the hell outta here. I don't like this at all."  
  
"You've said that, already." Mamoru stepped back to shut his  
door, when he noticed something floating around the corner. At   
first he thought it might be smoke, considering how quickly it was  
moving. There was little breeze, however.  
  
It was a mist, thick and billowing, like a cloud that had   
strayed too low. The mist wallowed into the street, filling it up  
like a wall. Mamoru got back into the car, slamming his door   
behind him.  
  
"This is too much." Motoki was clutching the dashboard,   
trying to get a good look at the mist as it rolled towards the car.  
Mamoru refired the engine and shifted into reverse, tromping it.   
Motoki face was almost buried in the dashboard as the car skidded  
back towards the next intersection. And there they saw a mist,   
exactly like the first, blocking their exit, closing in on them.  
  
Not caring what happened next, Mamoru spun the car to face  
the mist, winding up his window, as Motoki fell back into his seat,  
clutching his nose. "I don't know what this is." Mamoru clenched  
his teeth. "But I'm going to make a run through it."  
  
"You don't have a choice." Motoki looked back to where the  
first mist front was rolling on towards them.  
  
"Hold on." Mamoru selected first and put his foot down.  
  
They couldn't remember what happened next.  
  
  
  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Usagi demanded. "Where the hell am  
I and what am I doing here?"  
  
"I told you, I'm your mother."  
  
"No you're fucking well not." Usagi stood from the pillows  
and leered forward, as close to the woman's face as possible. "I  
know who my mother is, and she's dead. A dried out corpse, lying  
under some slab of stone in a forgotten part of the world. And I'm  
glad she's dead, because it means she doesn't have to see me now."  
  
"Yes." The woman smiled, sadly. "I'm sure she'd be glad of  
that." She caught Usagi's hand before the full slap swing gained   
momentum. "You really ARE a violent sort, you know that?" She   
caught the other hand with similar ease, her hands crushing down on  
Usagi's wrists. The girl clenched her teeth in pain.  
  
"Bitch." She stamped on the woman's foot, making her let go,  
then watched with satisfaction as the woman jumped around, holding  
her foot.  
  
"You know, in all my years of ruling the Moon Kingdom..."   
The woman said, after sitting and blowing on her sore toes for   
several seconds. "...I have NEVER had anyone stamp on my foot   
before. Especially not my daughter."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Usagi rolled her fingers, trying to get  
some feeling back. "Which asylum did you escape from?"  
  
"You don't believe me, do you?" The woman sighed, then   
pointed upwards. "Maybe that should convince you, then."  
  
Usagi followed her directions, and the woman watched as her  
face passed through a full range of emotions. She resigned herself  
to the possibility that this girl was quite possibly insane. She  
certainly wasn't operating on the full cylinder bank up top. And  
of that she was massively disappointed, and quite upset. She had  
hoped for so much more from her daughter.  
  
"What the FUCK is THAT?" Usagi's face twisted in lopsided  
confusion. "That ain't the moon." She pointed at the large blue-  
grey globe in the dark sky above. "Is that supposed to be some   
kinda joke?"  
  
"That is exactly what it appears to be, my child." The woman  
smiled, getting back to her feet. "That is the Earth. And you,   
even though you'll probably try to deny it, are on the moon." She  
paused. "Or a facsimile of such. It is rather complicated."  
  
"Pull the other one." Usagi almost laughed. "This is shit,  
you know that." And then she finally looked down at herself and   
what she was wearing. "What the hell is this?" She took one more   
look around at her surroundings, then fell back onto the pillows,  
sitting herself cross-legged. "This sucks."  
  
"Sucks? Sucks what?" The woman looked confused for a   
moment. "I do not understand the use of the word 'suck' in this  
context."  
  
"Oh yeah, you're gone. Well and truly wicker basket."  
  
  
The woman allowed a quiet moment to pass, giving Usagi time   
to sulk and, thus, settle down, before continuing. "I don't mean   
to upset you when I tell you that I'm your mother." She paused.  
"I mean, you don't have to believe me. That's not really the   
point. But I had to bring you here. I had no choice in the   
matter. I was summoned to do so."  
  
"Fuck off." Usagi rolled onto her side and stared at her   
hand, as if the .357 might make a sudden and unexpected appearance.  
The woman seemed more than a little shaken by this, and her voice  
cracked with emotion as she continued.  
  
"I had to stop you killing people."  
  
"It's my job. I do it because I'm good at it." Usagi   
smiled. "And because nobody deserves to live."  
  
"Not that. I'm not going to get into an argument with you  
over your callous regard for human life, or life in general. I'm  
talking about what you were doing to the city with your subconcious  
state of mind." Usagi didn't seem to have anything to say to that,  
so she continued. "A crystal was placed within your mind, one that  
shall keep you and your desires under control. That crystal shone   
a light on the darkest recesses of your spirit, and you didn't like   
it very much."  
  
"No shit." Usagi sneered. "It's my mind. I don't like   
having anything peeking around in there."  
  
"No longer."  
  
Usagi turned back to the woman. "What do you mean, 'no   
longer'?" She sat up. "My mind belongs to me. I'm not just a  
thing to be used."  
  
"It's too late. The crystal is now within you, and your   
subconcious didn't like it all."  
  
"It's not too fucking late." The woman watched as Usagi  
tensed up again, her face twisting with that deep well of hate.   
"Get that fucking thing out of me!"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"What the fuck do you mean you can't? Get it out of me!  
GET IT OUT OF MEEEEEEEE!" Usagi reached up and started banging  
the sides of her head. "GET IT OUT GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!"  
  
The woman stepped over to Usagi, kneeled down and placed her  
arms around her. Usagi felt all her rage disappear, and that made  
her angrier than ever.  
  
"What are you trying to do to me?" Usagi swallowed, wanting   
to thrash out and kill the woman, but finding herself without the  
emotional energy to do so?  
  
"Save you." The woman whispered. "From yourself, and from   
those who made you the way you are." Usagi looked at the woman's   
face, so close to her own. The face was full of sadness, love   
and... It made her ANGRIER. How dare the woman feel so muc FOR  
her. Feeling like that, for anyone, was blackmail for Usagi. She  
killed the last person who felt for her that much.   
  
Killed them so violently that the sense of betrayal ripped   
Usagi up within. She hated herself so much for days. Of course,  
those were the early days, when she still had the ability to feel  
sorry for what she did. Not anymore. Not anymore. But she kind  
of missed those days, where she could hurt herself by burting   
others. The pain felt so good. So good.  
  
And she was feeling that now. She didn't know why, but she  
was feeling that now. As if she knew everything the woman was   
telling her was right. And she wanted to kill her for it, so she  
could rip herself up within about it at her leisure. And then  
forget about it. And the fact that she COULDN'T made her angry.  
Angry as hell.  
  
"Let go of me." Usagi put up her hands to push the woman   
away. "I don't want you to touch me. Now let go of me." The   
woman paused, then slowly lifted her arms away. The look on her  
face made Usagi sneer with satisfaction 'I hurt you, bitch.' She  
thought to herself. 'I hurt you and I didn't have to touch you'.  
"You really DO think you're my mother, don't you?"  
  
The woman nodded, slowly. "I am your spirit mother. Your  
ORIGINAL mother, from a previous life. I am Serenity, and so are  
you."  
  
"I wish." Usagi snorted, then fell back onto her side.   
"Serenity... What a shitty name. Completely fake." She lay  
silently for a while. "I don't want to be here. I want to go  
back."  
  
"There is only one way you can go back." The older Serenity  
said as she looked away, into the middle distance. "And that means  
waiting a little while."  
  
"I hate waiting."  
  
"There isn't a lot that you don't hate, is there?"  
  
"Shit, yeah. I hate everything. I hate other people, I hate  
life, or anything that lives. I hate the universe in general.   
Well, you should, since the universe hates you with every fibre of  
its being." Usagi chuckled, as if this were some kind of original  
remark.  
  
"The universe is a dark and strange place, yes, but it   
doesn't think about you, one way or another." Serenity sat down,  
hoping her daughter's suddenly contemplative mood would continue.  
"Is there any reason why you feel such hate towards anything and  
everything?"  
  
"Lots of reasons."  
  
"And they would be?"  
  
Usagi said nothing for a while, then moved about on the   
pillows, staring at Serenity with an arm over her forehead. "Too  
fucking painful for me to remember is what they would be. And what  
good would it do for me to tell you? What would you do with this  
information?"  
  
"What can I do?" Serenity gestured around. "I cannot leave  
this place. I cannot spread the information around. I can only  
listen." A half-hearted smile came to her face. "And we have   
plenty of time. How can it hurt?"  
  
"You'd be surprised..." Usagi swallowed. "...How much   
telling others about yourself can damage you."  
  
  
  
Usagi opened her eyes, to face walls of green.  
  
Not just any green, but that pale duck-egg green that they  
used to use on the inner walls of public buildings, like the inside  
of the bathrooms at school. She hated school. She burnt down the  
last school she attended, with her teacher and the principal   
inside.  
  
The walls of green surrounded her rather closely, and   
continued right up onto the ceiling, where there was a single bar  
light, its pale whiteness accentuating the green.  
  
The room smelt of damp must. She didn't mind the smell, as  
she had spent large periods of her life in places that were struck  
by rising damp, but it made her wonder all the more where the hell  
she was. And she hated not knowing where she was.  
  
She was lying on a small bunk, still in the same clothes   
she'd been wearing when she had fallen asleep, back in her   
apartment, sans shoes. Those were sitting beside the bed, neatly  
lined up one beside the other. She never lined her shoes up, and  
certainly not beside the bed. She always let them lay where she'd  
thrown them.  
  
The bunk was not uncomfortable, with a soft, thick mattress,  
pillow and dark blanket, and she was tempted to continue lying   
there until something happened when she heard a soft cough, from  
within the room.  
  
She'd not noticed the darkly dressed figure, sitting cross-  
legged in the chair. That would have required craning her head   
back and probably given away the fact that she was awake to   
whomever it was that was now holding her. If they were, in fact,  
actually holding her against her will.  
  
The figure was rather small. Certainly smaller than she was,  
and had medium-length black hair. She looked like a junior high  
school kid. She wore a long black skirt, more like a tube, which  
was stretched around her crossed legs, which ended with big black  
boots, much like Usagi's own. She wore a black blouse under an  
equally black jacket. The girl obviously was of the opinion that  
black never went out of fashion.  
  
Her eyes were partly closed, and unseeing, as if she were  
meditating, or stoned, Usagi was never sure there was a division  
between the two. On top of this, she was fingering a golden   
earpiece around her left ear, within which was a slightly glowing  
violet jewel. Usagi knew who she was. She'd been told who she  
was.  
  
"Would you mind explaining to me where I am?" Usagi's voice  
was so soft as to be almost imperceptible, even within the total  
silence that filled the room. The girl opened her eyes fully, but  
didn't stop her stroking of the earpiece.  
  
"You're in a room a short distance from your apartment and an  
equally short distance underneath the streets of the city." The   
girl answered, honestly. "I take it you know who I am?"  
  
"Yes." Usagi sat up. "Yes, I've been told. And I don't   
like it. I don't like it at all."  
  
"You don't have to like it." The Sentinel replied. "Just as  
long as you don't try to kill me, the world will still be here   
tomorrow."  
  
"And what if I DO try?"  
  
"That's your choice." The Sentinel shrugged. "Everything is  
your own choice." Usagi slowly shook her head and pointed to her   
temple.  
  
"That wasn't my choice, and never will be." She turned and  
faced the Sentinel, her face dark. "And I don't care who you are   
or who I am... You try any more of that crap on me and I'll kill  
you all, or kill myself." She paused to underline her words.   
"That... is called choice. True choice. You should try it   
sometime."  
  
The Sentinel was quiet for a few moments, then shook her   
head. "I tried that." She smiled. "I tried that and I ended up  
killing lots of people, for no reason. And so could you. You see,  
you're free to choose what you want to do, just as long as you   
don't take away that choice from others. And I mean to make sure  
you never do."  
  
  
  
  
To be continued. Or "bugger, is that all?" =^.^=  
  
  
Sievert Anathea Dienar is the name, sievertd@start.com.au is the   
email. Be careful... I bite. *growl* See. I'm mean nasty and  
vicious. 


	8. Don't part 8

DON'T (Part 8) by Sievert Dinar  
  
Alternate Universe Fic  
Rated R for Graphic Violence and Language  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon. Not mine. Duh.  
  
  
  
  
People like to believe that they are good.  
  
Or, to be more presice, right.  
  
You don't HAVE to be good to be right.  
  
If you are right, then you have the high ground.  
  
In almost every argument you'd care to name.  
  
  
Sometimes, though, people realise just how wrong they really   
are, and that damages them beyond anything that could be done by  
others.  
  
And so their minds shift into another gear, and they start  
to think differently, and more dangerously.  
  
  
  
  
Hidden within an alcove, at the entrance to the place they   
called home, the Survivalist waited and watched, huddling within   
the folds of her khaki military-style trenchcoat. With her rifle   
leaning against her shoulder, she touched the crucifix that hung   
around her neck on its silver chain. Old faiths died hard,   
especially for someone who had had it drilled into her from an   
early age.  
  
She smiled softly to herself, whispering a prayer as the   
invited guests entered the tunnels. Twenty of them, in suits or  
clothes representing their allegiances. Three paused by the   
entrance, giving orders to the rest. Leaders, she thought to   
herself.  
  
She reached up to the flower earrings she wore, the only   
visible sign of the change in her life, and stroked them. They  
glowed as she sent her telepathic message to those who needed to  
know.  
  
And then she continued to wait.  
  
  
  
In a room with green walls...  
  
  
Usagi patted her jacket, feeling for the distinctive   
shape of her .357. As expected, she found nothing. The Sentinel   
noticed her almost unconcious action. "Feeling empty without that   
extension of your will?"  
  
"Hmm?" Usagi feigned indifference. "Oh, I'll get it back,  
eventually. Then I'll do you all as you so obviously want to be."   
She smiled. "I don't care what any of you stand for, or what it is  
you want of me." She stood from the bunk and started to pace what  
little space there was in the room. "I hate people like you."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" The Sentinel chuckled, drily.   
Usagi ignored her and continued.  
  
"I hate people who follow religion and destiny and stuff that  
can't be controlled. People like that make my stomach turn.   
They're so sure of that what they're doing is in everyones' best  
interests that they don't stop to ask if people want them to, quite  
simply, fuck off." She paused, staring at the Sentinel. "And   
right now, I want you to fuck off. Right now I want you to remove  
this thing you've planted in my head... This thing that is   
supposed to control me. Because as long as it is there, I'm not  
going to listen to a single fucking thing you say. Any of you.  
Not even Ms Silver Spoon of The Moon." Her face twisted.   
"Especially not her."  
  
"Made you calm down to a more rational level of discussion."  
The Sentinel shrugged. "At least you aren't just trying to   
throttle me. Anyway would you like to know the details of what has   
been going on in the city whilst you were out? Not a very pretty   
picture."  
  
"I don't care." Usagi's expression warped into a smile. She  
then turned towards the door of the room, trying the handle. It   
was locked. She started to knock her forehead against it. "I know  
what has been going on, and I don't care. Let people die. Let   
them die in horrible ways. In pain and fear. They all deserve it.  
They all deserve to die because nobody deserves to live." Her   
voice was becoming shrill, like a sulking child. With a long   
buildup, she pounded the door with her forehead hard, leaving an  
indentation when she took it away. If the Sentinel had expected  
this to faze her, or even leave her dizzy, she was disappointed.   
Usagi turned and started pacing once more, as if she didn't feel  
pain.  
  
"Feeling a little agitated?"  
  
"What is it to you?"  
  
"Well, it's just that I know why. I mean, how many hours has  
it been since you last had any?"  
  
Usagi paused and pointed at her. "Don't push it."  
  
"Or you'll do what? Hit me? I'd like to see you try."  
  
The Sentinel smiled as Usagi clenched her fists and   
apporached her. "Would you now?" Usagi sneered. "Would you like   
me to try and hit you?" And with that, she took a swing...  
  
...And her entire arm passed clean through the Sentinel and   
hit the wall behind the seat she was sitting in. Usagi found   
herself face to face with the apparent wraith, who seemed unmoved  
by the action.  
  
"What did you think that would achieve? I mean, you can't   
hit someone who isn't even in the room with you..."  
  
Usagi withdrew her hand quickly and backed up, as if she were  
revolted by what had just happened. "Wh..." She started, then   
turned away, trying to wipe down her otherwise clean arm.  
  
'Dimensional transference. We are not what we seem to be in  
three dimensional space. Indeed, we exist in many different   
dimensions. Fifteen, upon my last count. I'm still looking for   
more. And you know something..? The more I look, the faster I   
find."  
  
"Shutup. I don't want to know about your dimensional shit."  
Usagi paced around, trying her best not to look at the Sentinel.   
"I saw what you look like. Those other parts of you, beyond the   
three-d. Fuck, I hope we don't all look like that. You're fucking  
disgusting. I hope I didn't catch anything from you."  
  
The expression on the Sentinel's face didn't change, although  
Usagi could tell she had been hurt, if only a little. "Those   
dimensions are a part of your being we ignore, because we use our  
three dimensional senses to view the world, the universe. If you  
open yourself to those other senses, you could become so much   
more..."  
  
"I'd rather cut all that shit off me. Don't care if I bleed  
extradimensionally to death. Don't need those bits." Usagi   
shivered. "All this crap, about becoming something better... What  
a pile of shit. Human beings n' all that shit, we can't change   
what we are... Worthless piles of shit. Every one of us are just  
murdering, lying scum. None of us deserve to live. Far as I'm   
concerned, anything that tries to raise us to some 'other level',  
change us into something better, rather than just kill us for the  
shit that we are, I say smash it down, crush it under your feet and  
spit on whatever hope we have..."  
  
"You're ranting again." The Sentinel crossed her arms. Her  
three dimensional ones, anyway. "Feeling a little strung out, now,  
are we?"  
  
"Shutup!" Usagi turned and punched the wall. "Let me out of  
here. Let me out, or I'll fucking kill myself, you hear?"  
  
"Oh, you'll kill yourself, will you?" The Sentinel looked   
away, mock contempt on her face. "Alright then, kill yourself.   
After all, according to you, you don't matter."  
  
"Fucking bitch." Usagi pounded the wall even harder, causing  
her skin to split, small patches of splattered blood appearing   
around the point of impact.  
  
"Well, we are nothing more than shit, are we not? We aren't  
worth giving a shit about... All human beings should die. Well,  
that's what you say, anyway."  
  
"Fucking shut up!" Usagi spun and looked around wildly, then  
turned back to the wall and started to pound her head against it.   
"You're the ones placing a value on my life. Well, then, you'll be  
the ones to give a shit if I die." With a further, sickening   
impact, Usagi staggered and fell back against the door, her legs   
having lost all energy. Blood started to pour from her nose and   
mouth.  
  
"Oh, honestly." The Sentinel reached her right hand forward,  
which promptly disappeared into nothingness. It made a   
reappearance in front of Usagi's face, and before she could do   
anything to stop it, clasped her from forehead to chin, smothering  
her words which, if the expression was anything to go by, weren't  
all that worth listening to, anyway.  
  
Usagi could feel fingers, moving through her skin, inside her  
head: changing things, manipulating things. She lifted up her   
hands, but in her dazed, uncoordinated state there was little she  
could do to remove the Sentinel's hand. And then she didn't feel  
dazed anymore, simply strung out and nauseous. And the fingers   
inside her head withdrew, as did the Sentinel's hand, which   
returned to its owner on the end of her arm.  
  
"There." The Sentinel nodded her head in satisfaction.   
"Thats fixed you up, momentarily. You know you'd given yourself  
a rather nasty concussion. Oh, and you'd split your mucus   
membrane, just underneath the bridge of your nose. Bad bad bad.  
Hard to stop that bleeding once it starts. Can lead to a   
haemorrhage if you're not careful."  
  
"What the fuck are you?" Usagi shook her head, wiping away  
the blood, the flow now well and truly stemmed through the   
Sentinel's manipulations. "Don't touch me. Nobody TOUCHES me."  
  
"Shhhhh." The Sentinel reached into the pocket of her coat  
and pulled out a small vial, containing a clear liquid. "If you're  
good, I'll give you some of this." She held it up for Usagi to   
see. "Schweeeeeet, as they say."  
  
  
  
  
Within the antechamber that the Oracle had made her own,   
things had been changed. What had once been a supply depot for the  
construction of the city's drainage system had been transformed   
into nothing short of a small cathedral. At every available   
vantage point, she had illuminated the antechamber with candles and  
lights of various descriptions. It had given it an ghostly   
atmosphere that most followers of the Children of Serenity did not  
like.  
  
But the Oracle did not mind. The original lighting had   
been removed upon completion of construction, as if the chamber  
were never to be used again. It probably wasn't, but it seemed an  
astonishing waste, at least to the Oracle.  
  
Ami, the Chronicle to the Children of Serenity, had her   
entourage bring in the two young men whom she had detected arriving   
at the scene of the redemption. Now, having dismissed them, she   
watched as the Oracle touched the face of the one with the dark   
hair.  
  
"Yes, they are connected." The Oracle said softly. Within   
the vastness of the antechamber, it was almost lost as an echoing  
whisper.  
  
"I thought as much." Ami smiled, taking her glasses from her  
pocket and perching them on her nose. "The Priestess had felt   
their arrival, but was too concerned with... Well, you know.   
Anyway, I thought it prudent to bring them here." Her glasses   
glowed softly as she looked from one to the other. "The one you  
show interest in has an aura that is quite peculiar."  
  
"He is linked strongly with the Messiah." The Oracle turned  
and smiled blankly at Ami. "He is not an enemy, although he may   
seem that way. He is part of the mechanism that holds her to the  
darkness."  
  
"Then kill him." Ami stepped forward, purposefully. "Even  
if he is not an enemy, we cannot allow her to continue to suffer   
the way she is."  
  
"I'm afraid she might suffer even more if we were to do   
that." The Oracle looked away for a second, as if listening. "Ah,  
I see that our guests have arrived." She turned back to Ami. "It  
won't matter for much longer. Soon she will be bound to us. You  
made sure of that."  
  
Ami half smiled and put a hand into her jacket pocket,   
pulling out a vial of the same liquid the Sentinel had offered   
Usagi. "You mean this?" She chuckled. "I don't know if she's   
going to love us or hate us for it."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure she'll hate us." The Oracle turned back to   
Mamoru, his unseeing eyes staring at the ceiling. "If there is  
anything I have learnt about her, it is that her every emotion is  
pure..."  
  
  
  
The Sentinel was sitting beside Usagi on the bunk, gently  
wiping away the spilled blood from her face with a damp cloth as   
Usagi stared blankly across the room, feeling somewhat calmer than   
before.  
  
"That wasn't morphine." Usagi licked her lips, her mouth  
feeling a little dry. "What was it?"  
  
"Just a little something we whipped up. Or one of us did,   
anyway. Rather nice, don't you think?" The Sentinel turned   
Usagi's face towards her, the girl not resisting her efforts to  
clean things up.  
  
"I didn't ask you that." Usagi stared at her.  
  
"If I knew what it was, I'd tell you. But I'm afraid I   
don't, so I can't. Not my field of expertise." She paused,   
checking her work, then reached out into the air with the cloth.  
Both it and her left hand disappeared for a second, then the hand  
returned sans cloth. "I've only seen the stuff work on people.  
Kills an addiction in its tracks. Of course, it replaces it, but  
what the hell..."  
  
"It feels strange." Usagi blinked and looked away. "I'm  
not sure if I like the effect."  
  
"Then don't think about it. Just wallow in pleasure and   
euphoria. You can do that. Or you can ignore it entirely and   
function like an ordinary person."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
Usagi stood. "Why did you give it to me?"  
  
"Why did you take it?" The Sentinel picked up the vial and  
syringe from the bed and repeated the same action she had done with  
the cloth. "You needed something. That was why I gave it to you.  
You were strung out and starting to go turkey. Who knows what   
would have happened next. You probably would have puked. If you  
had anything within you to puke, of course."  
  
"I couldn't help it." Usagi clamped her hands to the sides   
of her head and screwed her eyes shut. "I'm starting to help you,  
now. I'm helping you get to me."  
  
"It's what you want. Deep inside, it's what you want to be  
done to you."  
  
"No it isn't. Damn you." Usagi opened her eyes again, but  
seemed distracted by something. "Someone coming."  
  
"Yes?" The Sentinel smiled.  
  
"Coming here. I know them."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Usagi shivered. "Agostino. And DeHaase. And Pallinas. I  
can feel them, out there. What have you done?"  
  
"Given you the opportunity to free yourself of one of your  
many chains." The Sentinel stood, then vanished, but her voice   
could still be heard. "We invited them to kill you. Apparently,  
they're very unhappy with the way you've been going through their  
employees." She sighed. "Rival mobs. Gotta love them. What do  
you say?"  
  
Usagi threw herself against the wall beside the door, her   
senses clearer than they had been for a long time. "They're   
getting closer. They're going to kill me."  
  
"No they won't. You know they can't."  
  
"How do I defend myself, then, bitch? Fucking trap me in a  
room like this, like shooting fish in a barrel." She lifted her   
hands to the empty room, as if beckoning. "And what am I going to  
defend myself with, eh? Nasty words?"  
  
"Open up the door and see."  
  
"But they're out there."  
  
"Open the door."  
  
"It was locked."  
  
"Is that what you believe?" The Sentinel chuckled. "Very  
well, then, stay in the room and die."  
  
"But it was locked..." Usagi gritted her teeth, feeling her  
stomach start to turn. There was no response from the Sentinel.   
It was as if she had REALLY left the room, now.  
  
Usagi looked down at the door handle, reached for it, felt it  
turn in her hand, felt the door move as soon as the catch had been  
released. "You fucking bitch." She whispered to herself. And   
then she peered through the opening, into the tunnel beyond.  
  
In the middle of the tunnel was a disembodied hand, in mid-  
air, holding her .357. The Sentinel's hand. Her original .357.   
The one that she had inherited from Seffert. But there was   
something different about it. Something was infused within its   
metal compounds... Spread through and incorporated into its   
structure. She knew this because she could see it GLOW. And it   
resonated with the crystal implanted in her mind.  
  
And she stepped back just in time for a shot to take out a  
sizeable portion of the door and wall where her head had once been.  
The invited guests had arrived, and were nicely spread around the  
tunnel, behind pillars and other objects that they could use as  
barricades. And still her .357 was held out for her, in the   
middle, where she would make a lovely sitting target. "That's   
right, bitch... Make it easy for me." She snarled. "I'll be  
dead in seconds. I hope you're happy about that."  
  
"Do you really believe that?" She could feel the voice   
whispering in her ear. Several more shots blew large sections of  
the door away. In seconds, she would no longer have protection  
against them.  
  
"I'm going to kill you." Usagi growled, angrily. "When I'm  
finished with them, I'm going to kill you." And with that, she   
threw the remains of the door open and dived into the tunnel.  
  
Within a fraction of a second, the tunnel was filled with   
fire and noise...  
  
  
  
  
To be continued. Or "bugger, is that all?" =^.^=  
  
  
Sievert Anathea Dienar is the name, sievertd@start.com.au is the   
email. Be careful... I bite. *growl* See. I'm mean nasty and  
vicious. 


	9. Don't part 9

DON'T (Part 9) by Sievert Dinar  
  
Alternate Universe Fic  
Rated R for Graphic Violence, Language and Sexually Suggestive  
Situations  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon. Not mine. Duh.  
  
  
  
  
It had been an old pump room, part of one of the access   
tunnels during the construction of the city's drainage system. The  
only visible difference between in and the rest of the tunnel was  
its relative increase in size and the doorway off to one side,   
which had originally been a storage room, but had never been used  
as such.  
  
Nor had it ever actually been used as a pump room, per se.  
On the plans of the city's maintainance department it was listed as  
such, but it had never contained anything that could, conceivably,  
pump. There were plenty of water pipes passing through, along the   
walls, and there were places where pumping machines should have   
been able to be placed, but all in all the room had been surplus to  
requirements.  
  
The eight men who had entered the pump room had been ordered   
to do so, even though they would have without it. Marco   
Centofanti, a man still in his early twenties, would have given his  
life to face the person he was going to kill now.  
  
He did.  
  
His brother had died at the hands of a girl, one who had made  
it her business to kill people with great ability. Kill people   
like his brother, and himself. She was so good at it that everyone  
who wasn't WITH her wanted her dead. He felt almost blessed, to   
simply be here with these other men, to take her on as a group. To  
avenge his brother's death.  
  
He, like the others, had automatically arranged themselves   
around the door to the small side room, hiding behind whatever they  
could find, from pillars to pipes. He didn't know why, just a   
sense of... It was hard to describe. As soon as she'd open the   
door they would make life VERY difficult for her. There was   
nowhere she could go. She was trapped. She was...  
  
The hand with the .357 appeared in midair, several feet from  
the door, in the empty middle of the pump room. They registered   
its presence, knew it was out of place, something unusual, but   
found they couldn't do anything about it, as if they were being   
held to the spot. By multiple hands, grasping the motor areas of  
their brains. They were being held back for the grand finale.  
  
When Centofanti saw the door open, he felt himself being   
released, and let fly with several volleys. He and another one of  
his accomplaces were slowly emptying the door of, well, door, large  
portions disappearing as the high-impact rounds did their job.  
  
And then the girl herself emerged. She reached her second   
step from the doorway when they were all released, and they blazed  
away in unison.  
  
But she wasn't where she was supposed to be. In fact, she   
had vanished as if she hadn't been there at all.  
  
  
  
Usagi felt disoriented as her hand clasped the crystal .357.  
The pump room, and all those within it, seemed odd and strangely  
incomplete... Like a photograph when you tilt it sideways and   
realise that this little slice of life was nothing more than a   
flat, two-dimensional object. Only this wasn't two dimensions,   
these were three.  
  
The Sentinel had said there were many dimensions to their  
beings. Indeed, to all. Usagi reached across the room and tapped  
one of the men on the shoulder, and watched with vague amusement as  
he fell to the ground, bleeding, after his arm had been ripped off.  
She withdrew her hand (hand?) and stared at the curious substance  
that had stained it. It was blood, but TRUE blood. Blood of many  
cells and appendages, doing their job in a semi-conscious, semi-  
autonomous manner, as if they were merely symbiotes with the host  
organism.  
  
"That is a good analogy." Usagi could hear (hear?) the   
Sentinel say. She turned to where the Sentinel was sitting, in the  
middle of the pump room, only not.  
  
"You're thinking my thoughts for me." Usagi replied, but her  
mouth didn't move. She had tried to speak, but the words came out  
without the necessity for sound.  
  
"I could have, but I didn't." The Sentinel smiled (smiled?)   
and gestured to the man lying on the floor, bleeding to death as   
one of his compatriots tried to stem the flow. Ridiculous, really.  
"Yes, it is, isn't it?" The Sentinel stood (stood?) and stepped   
over to the two men. "See how much easier it can be when you open  
up to those parts of yourself that you have kept hidden all these  
years."  
  
"Thanks." Usagi smiled, sweetly, then pointed the crystal  
.357 at the Sentinel. "My promise stands. When I'm finished with  
these men, then I'm going to kill you, bitch."  
  
The Sentinel sighed and lifted up her hands. Her earpiece  
glowed and, in a flash of light, she was surrounded by rather   
vicious-looking crystal blades in the same twin-pointed shape as   
the earpiece. They floated around her, humming quietly to   
themselves. "I'm afraid there is a little more you have to learn  
before you decide to do that. And I can more than defend myself.  
After all, of all of those within the Children of Serenity, I am  
the only one who is ALLOWED to kill you." She paused to let this  
sink in. "The only one who can."  
  
Usagi grinned. "Then if that is so... You are probably the  
only person within the Children of whatever I'm allowed to kill."  
  
"There is that." The Sentinel's smile evaporated. "But   
then, you'd only be doing me a favour. You see, I WANT to die.   
But I also want to live." The smile reappeared. "The old   
conundrum, really... Tired of livin', 'fraid of dyin', isn't that  
how the song goes?"  
  
Usagi stepped over to the Sentinel and touched one of the   
blades with a finger. She allowed it to cut deeply enough for   
blood to run freely, then touched the Sentinel's forehead with the  
finger, smearing her blood across the bridge of her nose. "Preview  
of coming attractions, then." She grinned, and stepped out of  
multi-dimensional space.  
  
The Sentinel put a hand to her forehead and felt the still-  
warm blood, as Usagi stepped up to the injured man and his helper,  
and dispensed with them both by emptying their skulls. The crystal  
.357 glowed as if in ecstasy.  
  
"Two down." The Sentinel whispered. "Eighteen to go. Plus   
one." And she followed Usagi around the room as bullets flew   
around, missing them both by miles. Literally, in the Sentinel's  
case.  
  
  
  
  
The hospital had been her life.  
  
She couldn't remember the time before she had arrived there.  
At least, not very well. And those days had been filled with pain  
and torment.  
  
The world was trying to kill her. The UNIVERSE was trying to  
kill her. To snuff her out, literally, as the abomination that she  
was.  
  
Only it failed, and kept failing.  
  
She was a sick child. An early attack of antibiotic-  
resistant tuberculosis had left her asthmatic, her lungs now too  
scarred to work properly. But the damage had been greater than  
simply that to her lungs...  
  
Another resistant virus had attacked her cardiovascular and  
blood-production system, leaving her with a weak heart and a   
multitude of blood disorders, now only just kept under control.  
  
She kept her hate for everything only just... under control.  
  
Becasue the secondary attack on her body had been because of  
the incompetence of the hospital... They'd allowed the infection   
to spread through shoddy work practices.   
  
She had seen the virus spread, like a wraith, through the   
hospital grounds, killing everyone it touched, even visitors and   
medical staff. And the board of management did little but try to   
cover up the fact that most of it was down to their cost-cutting.  
Less cleaning staff, keeping sterile areas a little less sterile.  
  
And then it touched her and tried to kill her.  
  
She was the virus's last victim. Because, at that moment,  
she ceased to be the little eight year old girl named Tomoe Hotaru  
and became the Sentinel, she who watched over the world and had the  
power to decide its ultimate fate.  
  
And right at that moment, she chose the fate of the virus.  
  
And that of those who had allowed it to spread and flourish.  
  
That was where it had all gone wrong.  
  
  
All she would allow herself to remember was exiting the   
hospital, staggering and coughing. In the grounds there were   
squads of police and firefighters. And, ironically enough,   
ambulance officers from other hospitals.  
  
And her father.  
  
Oh, her father...  
  
The father that held onto his daughter so tightly, the   
daughter who was no longer the same person. And she just lay in   
his arms like a rag doll, refusing to be touched by anyone trying  
to see if she was physically alright.  
  
Of course she wasn't alright. Physically or any other way.  
She had killed lots and lots and lots of people, in ways she didn't  
think were possible, up until that point.  
  
No, she didn't want to think about that. Not then, and not   
now. But she couldn't help it. All that she could see, in her   
mind's eye, were people screaming and dying in horrible ways. And  
she had done it to them. SHE had done it to them. She had...  
  
  
There was nothing for it. She HAD to die. But she found she  
couldn't. No matter how hard she tried to kill herself, something  
wouldn't allow her to die. Destiny.  
  
Her father had tried to get further medical help for her.   
But there was nothing they could do for her, because nothing that  
attacked her now was going to kill her. It was the very worst kind  
of immortalisation she could think of.  
  
And so she left her father, running away to find the one   
thing that could give her what she desired. And she found it, in a  
prophecy...  
  
  
  
  
Usagi turned, stepped around a pillar and held the crystal  
.357 up to her face as two shots ricocheted past. Indeed, whenever   
one of the mobsters fired, there were multiple ricochets. Some   
people never understood the concept of velocity + confined space.  
And these people were firing shots with abandon. A third victim  
had taken a bullet in the back of the head from one of his   
compatriots' guns. Stupidity, as far as she was concerned, had to   
be rewarded with Darwinism...  
  
  
Centofanti had watched as Milles and Guitarrez had fallen.   
Indeed, he had called out to Milles when he saw Guitarrez's arm   
simply... There was no way to describe what had happened. All he  
knew, felt, was that SHE was to blame. She had always been to   
blame. The thoughts coursed through his mind as he watched   
Chambers fall to the floor after being struck in the back of the   
head. He didn't know if he had fired the shot, and he didn't care.  
He moved away from one hiding place to another, circling around to  
where he had seen her run...  
  
  
Usagi rolled and leapt out from her hiding spot and let go a  
single shot, moving onwards to the next pillar. One of the large  
pipes spurted water onto the ceiling as one more of her attackers  
fell to the floor like a rag doll, half his head now missing.  
  
Three shots. That was three shots down. Only had so many.   
She wondered where she would get fresh shells from.  
  
  
Aldomovar died right next to Centofanti. He'd only come   
because he wanted to help his friend kill the girl. And so now  
both he and Guitarrez were dead. Centofanti had known the pair  
since they were in their mid-teens.  
  
Why were THEY dying? She was just one person. They had been  
eight. Now they were four and it just didn't make sense, or was   
even right. She was the one who deserved to die. So why were THEY  
dying. He felt his hand tremble as he clutched the grip of his 45,  
peering from behind the pipes, trying to ignore the gentle mist of  
water that sprinkled his way, and watched. Watched HER.  
  
She was so young, and small, and thin. And lithe, and quick  
on her feet. It reminded Centofanti of himself when he was her   
age. Maybe it was true, what they said about people slowing down  
with age, but surely he hadn't slowed down THAT much... He was   
only six to seven years older than she was, at best.  
  
He watched as she dove out from behind the pillar, firing two  
more shots as she did so. She couldn't have even had time to aim,  
and yet Tobias and Moncrieff still died, the shots almost turning  
corners to find their targets. And as she did all this, Centofanti  
saw something he didn't expect...  
  
Her gun glowed with each volley, and around her head glowed a  
circlet of light, like a halo, in sympathy. He turned away and   
stared at the wall behind him, a sense of dread overcoming the   
anger he had earlier felt. It wasn't possible... What his mother  
had always told him.  
  
Angels were powerful beings, especially when they were angry.  
  
He thought it had all been her mother's religious babblings.  
He'd never been one for her overbearing sense of Catholic guilt   
over things she had no control over. His brother had been the   
same. So they had both told her to fuck off and left her to make  
lives for themselves. She had died in the meantime, probably from  
a broken heart.  
  
Why did the bitch have to be right, now?  
  
He shook his head and looked over to where Dolland was   
hiding. The mobster was all he had left between himself and the  
girl. Dolland fired off two shots, then felt the gun click empty  
on its third. Usagi, who was in the middle of rolling towards the  
protection of the next pillar, made the mistake of pausing to take  
him out before he could fumble for his next clip. Centofanti took  
his chance and moved around behind her.  
  
Usagi killed Dolland where he stood, then heard the shuffle  
of footsteps behind her. With unnatural grace, she swung around,  
holding her gun up to where she expected her attacker's head would  
be. The muzzle came to press against the bridge of Centofanti's   
nose. Unfortunately for Usagi, she found his doing likewise to   
her. They both stared at each other down the length of their guns,  
breathing heavily out of stress more than effort.  
  
Usagi smiled. Centofanti's finger tightened on the trigger   
of his gun. "Come on, then." Usagi said, softly and almost   
seductively. "I like men who carry a big one." And with that, she  
lowered her own weapon and clamped the muzzle of his between her   
teeth. And before he could even start to react to that, she took  
hold of his gun and started to fellate it.  
  
He cried out in a kind of madness, whipping the gun from her  
mouth and pressing it back against her forehead as she giggled. He  
fired once, the shot passing through her head as if it wasn't   
there, ricocheting off the floor and into the wall behind them.   
  
"Whoops. Guess that didn't work." Usagi sneered as she   
stood, holding the crystal .357 up to Centofanti's chest, to his   
heart. "I guess you just won't have the satisfaction..."  
  
There was a skipping and chattering noise across the floor,  
coming from the darkness of the tunnel beyond. They both turned to  
see a small grenade rolling towards them. Usagi shrugged and   
turned back to Centofanti, who was frozen with surprise. "I guess  
your friends got tired of waiting for you to finish me. Ah well."  
And with that, she stepped back and disappeared.  
  
Centofanti had just enough time to cry out before the grenade  
exploded...  
  
  
  
  
Usagi clutched her sides with laughter as Centofanti's   
remains cascaded around her. The blast may as well have been on   
another planet for all Usagi cared. The Sentinel watched her from   
the end of the room, smiling.  
  
"You seem rather more enamoured with the concept of multi-  
dimensional existence, now. You were quite disgusted beforehand."  
  
Usagi wiped tears from her eyes, waving the crystal .357 in  
the Sentinel's general direction, if there could be said to be a  
direction where she now was. "Don't get any ideas. I still think  
this whole thing is fucking disgusting. I mean, look at me, now.  
I look like some warped, mutated freak. I don't know if my left is  
my right or vice-versa."  
  
"But it does have its uses, don't you think?"  
  
Usagi lowered the crystal .357 and gave the Sentinel as wry  
smile. "It is just a resource, for killing these people. That's   
about it. Nothing more. All I have to do, now, is think about it  
and 'whoosh', I'm not in Kansas anymore." She pointed back towards  
the darkened tunnel, where they could hear noise. "Won't they be  
surprised." She sneered and stood (stood?) and turned (turned?).  
  
"It is more than that." The Sentinel said softly, her voice  
echoing through the crystal within Usagi's mind. "You know it is   
more than that. You might not respond the way you should, but you  
will, in time."  
  
"Oh shhh." Usagi wagged a finger in the air as she made for  
the tunnel. "Remember what I said... When I'm finished with this  
lot, you'll be next. It should be amusing wiping the smile off   
your face and that of the others when I kill you all." And she   
laughed.  
  
Laughed at the thought.  
  
Tomoe Hotaru, the Sentinel, watched her go.  
  
And smiled.  
  
"It won't wipe the smile from this face." She whispered.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued. Or "bugger, is that all?" =^.^=  
  
  
Hmmm... Maybe I should be mean, nasty and vicious to start.com.au,  
which, in its infinite wisdom has decided that shutting down is a  
good idea. No real explanation, or anything. This has forced me   
to use a hotmail account as a stopgap (much as I hate to). So   
that'll be: responses to sievertd@hotmail.com.  
  
Gragh. Or something like that. 


	10. Don't part 10

DON'T (Part 10) by Sievert Dinar  
  
Alternate Universe Fic  
Rated R for Graphic Violence, Language and sexually suggestive  
situations.  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon. Not mine. Duh.  
  
  
  
  
Into the darkness we dance...  
  
  
The young Usagi stared at the mutilated body of the man.  
Seconds earlier, he had been begging gor his life, tied to the  
chair in the middle of the room by Aidan.  
  
Now the man who had taught her everything she knew about the  
art of killing patted her on the shoulder. "You can calm down,   
now. He's quite dead." He smiled, brushing a lock of his blond  
hair from his eyes.  
  
Usagi was panting heavily, almost unable to hold the weight   
of the .357 with her two small hands. Yet somehow she had managed  
to fire several shots into the man's body. The effect was like   
nothing Usagi had ever felt before. She watched the man die   
quickly and violently, and it was all because of her, because of  
what she had done to him.  
  
Her hands quivered and she almost dropped the gun. Seffert  
lowered himself to her level and placed his arms around her. "I  
do so like it when I get a girl to pop her cherry. So to speak."  
  
"I killed him." Was all Usagi could bring herself to say.  
  
"Yes, you did. Not like the usual target practice, is it?"  
Seffert chuckled, nuzzling against the side of Usagi's neck.  
  
"Does this mean I can kill more people?" Usagi was trying to  
ignore his overbearing affection. She had become immune to it...  
Numb. No point worrying about Aidan Seffert. Let him have his   
fun, while he still could. One day... One day, she'd deal with  
him, permanently.  
  
"Why are you in such a rush?" Seffert cooed. "What have you  
got to do in your life that requires lots of people to die, hmmm?"  
  
"Does this mean I can kill more people?" Usagi repeated, now  
through clenched teeth. Seffert placed a hand atop the .357.  
  
"Does it feel like you can, hmmm? Do you feel as if you can  
still hold this weapon? Pull the trigger? Counterbalance the   
recoil?"  
  
"I want to." Usagi pulled herself from his embrace and   
turned to face him. He was surprised at the expression she had. A   
barely contained rage. A rage purer than he thought possible.  
  
Even more possible than his own mistress.  
  
And he began to wonder if her idea of sewing the seeds of   
such hatred within Usagi had been all that clever.  
  
  
  
  
The Sentinel watched as Usagi stepped through the impossibly  
big/small gap between the pump room and the three mobsters skulking  
within the confines of the darkened tunnel. They had been   
partially deafened by the echoing blast of the grenade they had  
used in the attempt on Usagi's life, but it wouldn't have mattered  
if they COULD hear her. She wasn't approaching them from angles  
they knew they had.  
  
"Poor dear doesn't know what is going to hit her." The   
Sentinel heard the voice of the Survivalist in her mind. "When  
the elixir wears off, she's really gonna be in for it."  
  
"Shh..." Came Ami's reply. "There is just the distinct  
possibility that she might be picking up what we are telling each  
other."  
  
"I still don't like this." Rei chipped in. The Sentinel put  
a hand to her head and sighed.  
  
"Since when did my brain become a party chat line?" She sent  
them some nasty images of what they might look like after she had   
finished with them if they didn't shut their thoughts down.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Rei sounded pained. "I don't  
like violence, and I'm against this... whatever it is we're making  
her do. Aren't we supposed to be HELPING her from this lifestyle  
and attitude?"  
  
"These people are dangerous to both the Messiah and   
ourselves." The Sentinel levelled waves of authority over Rei's  
mind in the hope the girl would back down. Unfortunately, Rei   
wasn't that easy to impress upon: being the Priestess of the   
Children of Serenity, her psychic skills had been honed long before  
her magical powers had even been triggered, and all the Sentinel   
got for her trouble was a headache.  
  
"More death is to occur." The Oracle's voice interjected.  
"This is a pain upon us all, for we know what it means to take   
life. We are, the all of us, killers." The sobering reminder  
created a wave of introspection that the Oracle was able to use to  
her advantage. "Sentinel, I am concerned that your feelings, in   
dealing with the Messiah, are unduly negative."  
  
"Negative?" The Sentinel mentally frowned. "I do not   
understand..."  
  
"On a number of occasions, you have practically invited the  
Messiah to kill you. I am becoming concerned that you are seeing  
redemption for your past in death."  
  
"That is not... I mean..." The Sentinel felt confused, then  
ashamed. "It is true that I am the only one she can kill, but I'm  
not..."  
  
"I'm sorry. I cannot have you committing suicide by proxy."  
The Oracle shut herself off, her thoughts ceasing to exist to the  
rest. The Sentinel swallowed, now worried about what her   
compatriot was intending.  
  
"If you want to die, then go ahead and die. Don't angst over  
it. Just die, okay? I don't need these negative thoughts running  
through my head." The Survivalist then closed herself down, but   
left a small opening with which to view what the Sentinel would see  
Usagi doing.  
  
Practically done. Usagi had approached the first of the   
three, the one who had used the grenade against her (and ended up  
killing Centofanti). His name was Christos Xenites, a rather   
large, bullish-looking Greek who had emigrated to the United States  
with his parents when he was still a child. He then fell into the  
wrong crowd and ended up killing his parents as an initiation rite.  
  
Whether or not he regretted his action since didn't really  
matter, since he had made it his business to destroy as many lives  
as he could. At least, the lives of those too weak to fight back  
against him. The only person who HAD been strong enough to make   
his life a misery had been a young teenage girl with a propensity  
for extreme violence.  
  
Just as the dust and moisture from the blast had cleared,   
Xenites stood up and gestured to his two partners that they should  
move in and check to see how successful his attempt had been. At  
this point, Usagi chose to slip into three-dimensional space.  
  
The shock of her sudden appearance had been enough for her to  
get in a shot before Xenites could move far from the line of fire.  
Half the hand with which he had gestured to the other two to stand  
exploded into a bloodied stump, and Xenites fell to the ground,   
clutching it in agony as blood spurted across the floor.  
  
Usagi cursed her casual arrogance and tried to step back out  
of 3D, but the second of the mobsters, Erik Stanner, the operator  
of several high-class brothels and a convicted murderer himself,   
jumped and tackled her on the way. She fell underneath him as he  
layed in a blow to her face.  
  
That successfully made her angry.  
  
The crystal .357 just happened to be pointed the right way   
up, and both Xenites and the third mobster, Ahmed Al-Bhari, a  
one-time second in command of an opium smuggling ring who had seen  
his boss killed by Usagi, watched as Stanner's back erupted blood  
and flesh, leaving several gaping holes. Then Usagi vanished,   
allowing Stanner's still-twitching body to hit the floor.  
  
Al-Bhari fired his revolver into Stanner, hoping that,   
somehow, he'd get Usagi, within seconds of her disappearance. Then  
he felt his shoulder blade burn as it was hit from behind. A   
second shot struck him in the side of the neck just as he was   
turning to face what he thought was a new assailant.  
  
He froze when he saw Usagi there, holding the now-glowing  
crystal .357 in line with his face. "Hey..." She giggled angrily.  
"I guess this fucking thing doesn't run dry. What do you think,   
fuckhead?"  
  
There was an angry, frustrated growl, and Xenites stood and  
charged Usagi. She turned the gun on him, the glow of the gun   
increasing as she blew holes into his head. He had been nominally  
decapitated by the time the rest of his body collapsed to the   
floor.  
  
Al-Bhari watched this, one hand held up to the wound in his   
neck, the other holding his revolver. He looked down at the body  
of Xenites, then up to Usagi, who was also staring at Xenites, her  
eyes aflame with hate and the pure enjoyment of the emotion.  
  
She turned to him and smiled. And at that point he realised  
there wasn't anything he could do to stop her. He fell to his   
knees and almost allowed himself to be dispatched.  
  
  
  
  
Usagi's mind felt as if it were on fire. Her vision was   
becoming blurred as a battle raged between will and the destiny  
she had implanted within.  
  
And more than that... She was starting to feel strangely  
weak and fatigued, her arms quivering in her attempt to keep the  
crystal .357 aloft. Even her legs were having trouble holding her  
up. She lowered the .357 and placed a hand to her forehead,   
screwing her eyes shut in an attempt to regain control of her   
senses. "Fucking shit! This is not the time to lose it. Not the  
time."  
  
"What is wrong?" The Sentinel's voice cleared away some of  
the burning light that was trying to take over her mind. "Are you  
in pain?"  
  
"It's that fucking thing you stuck in my head. It's trying   
to STOP me from what I'm doing." Usagi growled, spittle flying   
from her mouth as she stared around the tunnel, as if seeing it for  
the first time. "Why put this in me, and then have me do this?   
Why?" There was no response. "Fucking answer, you WHORE."  
  
"You do throw about names for people, don't you?"  
  
"Telling it like it is, bitch."  
  
"Technically wrong on both counts, since I don't make money  
by sleeping around nor am I a female canine, but you can continue   
to think so if it makes you feel better."  
  
Usagi was so livid and out of control, she had started to  
drool. "Are you fucking well going to answer the fucking   
question? Eh? Are you even fucking listening to a single fucking  
thing I'm saying?"  
  
"You're fighting against something you don't understand.   
What if the crystal was trying to make you stronger? Make you   
better at what you are good at?"  
  
"...Told you... bad idea..." Usagi could hear the words  
seeping into her mind. It was somebody else, communicating with   
the Sentinel. Usagi recognised it immediately.  
  
"Is that that fundy bitch who got me into this mess in the  
first place?" She clutched at her head with her hand and shook it  
violently, trying to shake the fire away. "Still trying to stop me  
killing people. She's probably setting the fucking crystal off."  
  
"There are nine more." The Sentinel's voice was like a long  
sigh in her mind. Almost immediately, the fire dissipated and   
Usagi fell to her knees.  
  
"I'll fucking kill her. Slowly." Usagi sniffled, opening   
her eyes before wiping the drool away from her mouth. "I don't  
care what 'mommy' says, about her... About the lot of you. I'll  
fucking kill you all."  
  
"There are nine more." The Sentinel repeated. "They are  
more important right now."  
  
"What if I said I didn't want to kill them. What if I just  
sat here and allowed them to kill me?" Usagi huffed bitterly and  
sat down, cross-legged. "I'll decide what I want to do. I won't  
be told. I won't be told."  
  
"Agostino."  
  
"Shutup."  
  
"DeHaase."  
  
"I told you to shut up."  
  
"And Pallinas. Remember what these three men have done to   
you in the past? Remember?" The Sentinel now sounded as if she  
were standing right beside Usagi, whispering into her ear. For all  
Usagi knew, she probably was. "Ignore us. We aren't your enemy."  
  
"Everybody is my enemy. Everybody deserves to die."  
  
"Whoo... 'Everybody deserves to die'." The Sentinel mocked  
Usagi's tone. "You're a selfish one. What makes you think you  
deserve to sit in judgement of others? Do infants deserve to die?  
Have they done anything to deserve death?"  
  
"They're human." Usagi was shivering. "Humanity is a pile  
of shit. Every single one of them doesn't deserve the CHANCE to  
fuck things up." She shook her head. "Stop it. Stop distracting  
me. I'm not going to do what you tell me. If you want those nine  
men dead, do it yourself."  
  
"You seem to be doing a good job distracting youtself. You  
keep changing your mind and your moods at every given opportunity.  
I don't know what you think you stand for, anymore."  
  
"I'm sure I don't care what you think."  
  
"So where was all that bravado... about killing us once you'd  
finished off these people. Or do we have to force you to do THAT   
as well?"  
  
Usagi started to laugh, then shook her head and stared at her  
lap. "Oh, you'll try to force me. I know it, because you know   
better than I do. Sooooo much better. Kill these men off, and   
then what? Do you think it'll just stop there? Do you think there  
aren't others who will fill their shoes?"  
  
"You're almost manic-depressive. You're not in control of  
yourself, so why shouldn't we take advantage of that, hmmm? You   
are just shouting and railing against the world, without having any  
real purpose in life. We'll give you a purpose."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I have a purpose."  
  
"To do what?"  
  
A smile came to Usagi's lips. "You know what I want to do."  
  
There was a moment's silence, in which Usagi could hear   
movement, further along the tunnel. She was about to turn and see   
whether it was the remaining mobsters when the Sentinel appeared,   
barely visible within the gloom in her dark attire. "Killing   
people is not a purpose." She said, her expression unreadable.  
  
"Not just that. Not just THAT." Usagi swayed her head from  
side to side as she watched the Sentinel pace around her. "Ever   
since that day... THAT day... Ever since then, I've only ever   
wanted to do one thing."  
  
"Torment and eradicate humanity, yes." The Sentinel reached  
out a hand. "Yes, I suppose that is a kind of purpose. But let me  
ask you... Is this an achievable purpose? Is this an ideal   
purpose? Is this a purpose I... WE... should allow you to   
fulfill?"  
  
"Why not? I've told you what I think of humanity... I've   
told you..." Usagi watched as a long polearm appeared within the  
Sentinel's hand, on the business end of which was a double-blade   
that mirrored the earpiece she wore. "Oooh, is that a threat?"  
Usagi sneered.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone, ever  
again." The Sentinel shivered. "In fact, I'd rather die than hurt  
another human being. The way you are now, I don't suppose you   
understand what it is like to hate yourself for having killed   
someone."  
  
Usagi sighed and lifted herself to her feet, looking tired  
and resigned. "So you've killed someone. Wah you."  
  
"I want to help change you, Tsukino Usagi, from what you are  
now into something better, something greater. If you really   
believe in what you've said, about humanity and its continued  
existence, then fight me. Fight me and show me that you are   
capable of standing up for what you believe in. Otherwise, just  
stand back and allow me to rip you open."  
  
The Sentinel twirled the polearm around, then brought the   
blade up just short of Usagi's throat. Usagi stared at the blade  
and shook her head. "I don't believe in your faith, your ideals,  
whatever they truly are." Her voice was stern and, for the first  
time since the Sentinel had met her, authoritive. "I don't   
believe. But I've seen for myself what you are capable of giving  
to me. If you want me to stand up for what I believe in, then I  
will." She lifted the crystal .357. "I'll fight you. I'll fight  
you for the power to eradicate humanity."  
  
  
  
  
Within the Oracle's 'shrine' room, Rei opened her eyes and  
stood from the circle which she shared with Ami and the Oracle.   
"What the hell is she doing?" She was close to pulling out her   
hair.  
  
"What the hell were you doing?" Ami looked up at her   
solmenly. "Why were you inflaming the crystal so?"  
  
"I wasn't. I was just..."  
  
"The light is growing brighter. The light of the Princess."  
The Oracle interjected softly. "But it is a black, black light   
that shines upon us all. Soon, our true selves will be illuminated  
in the glow of destiny, and so shall our enemies."  
  
Ami and Rei stared at her, but she said no more, her eyes   
remaining closed and her expression unchanged.  
  
  
  
  
Elsewhere in the city, a smile crept onto the edges of a   
woman's mouth. It appeared as if her enemies were at odds with  
each other, and were likely to take each other out.  
  
Those kind of things made Beryl VERY happy.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued. Or "bugger, is that all?" =^.^=  
  
This chapter was hell to write for me. Writers block can strike at  
the worst of times, and this chapter went through several complete  
rewrites before this version. Whole passages of text have been   
turfed simply to make things work. I really wanted to move on from  
Usagi's massacre of the mobsters much faster, and onto the section  
that will follow, but hey... Eventually, I'll get there.  
  
SD  
  
sievertd@hotmail.com - still 


End file.
